Never be alone
by Midnight-Bookworm
Summary: Una nueva aventura comenzará con el extraño llamar del óraculo virtual... enemigos nuevos que acechan desde lo profundo, aliados que buscan ayudar y ayudarse, romance, amistad, valor y peligro estan presentes mientras nuevas emociones se despiertan...
1. Rutina

Aclaración: Este es el primer Fic que escribo y está basado en el manga y anime Shaman King, con la introducción de algunos personajes del juego Power of Spirits del mismo y uno mismo creado por el autor de este fic (o sea yo). Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei y de la empresa Konami.

La historia se centra un año despúes del torneo de Shamanes, relatando las nuevas aventuras de nuestros queridos amigos.

Espero que les guste y sigan la historia.

Capitulo 1: Rutina

Un pequeño rayo de luz se empezaba a colar por la ventana y definía cada uno de los objetos que se encontraban en la habitación. La tenue luz poco a poco se termino de filtrar hasta posarse en el rostro del dueño aquel cuarto. Un despertador comenzó a sonar con un chirrido de campanas y una mano se asomo desde el futòn tanteando a más no poder para silenciar el aparato. Cuando finalmente logro dar con el objeto, toco la campanilla y este detuvo su sonido. La mano quedo flácida sobre el despertador y se oyó un leve suspiro. Como pudo el muchacho se incorporo hasta quedar sentado sobre las cobijas de su futón dejando ver a la luz del sol filtrado, un rostro adormilado que se tallaba los ojos con tranquilidad. Su cabello castaño, un tanto desordenado fue recorrido por una mano con pereza mientras el chico trataba de despabilarse. Miró el reloj despertador con los ojos entrecerrados y vio que eran las 6 de la mañana. Suspiro por segunda vez.

-Aww! Sinceramente no sé porque Anna aun me hace seguir la rutina de entrenamiento, sabiendo que el torneo se pospuso- dijo el muchacho para sí mismo mientras se recostaba nuevamente en el futón con los brazos detrás de su cabeza y los ojos cerrados.

En ese momento alguien corrió con rapidez la puerta de la habitación sobresaltando al joven castaño.

-Yoh…- dijo una voz suave- ¿Qué se supone que haces aun en la cama? Ya deberías de haberte vestido y salido a correr los 20 km que te tocan hoy- termino de decir la muchacha con tono amenazante.

-¡Ay! Annita, ya estaba por salir- Dijo Yoh mientras se levantaba a toda prisa y recogía la ropa que había dejado arriba de un mueble.

Cuando se volvió para ordenar el futón se encontró con los delicados ojos negros que tenía su prometida. No pudo evitar sonreírle a la rubia itako cuando esta poso su mirada en el.

-Te conviene que para cuando regreses de entrenar esté listo el almuerzo, ¿Oíste?- Dijo Anna saliendo de la habitación con paso decidido. Estaba destinado que tendría que correr mucho más que 20 km para llenar el espacio que separaba la hora del desayuno con la del almuerzo.

En la Pensión En, en el distrito de Funbari, era casi normal que Yoh Asakura obedeciera las rutinas de entrenamiento de Anna, no solo porque sabía que eso lo fortalecía, sino que se quedaría también sin cenar sino cumplía. Hacia un año que el torneo de Shamanes se había pospuesto, hasta una nueva señal de los grandes espíritus, haciendo que Yoh y sus amigos volvieran a sus determinadas rutinas. Ren y Jun estaban en China, la relación con su familia era mucho más estable y pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo atendiendo los asuntos de la dinastía Tao. HoroHoro se encontraba con Pilika en Hokkaido llevando a cabo la siembra del campo de Fuki. Ryu se dedicaba a viajar de un lado a otro junto a Tokageroh y de vez en cuando se aparecía en Funbari a visitarlos. Chocolove trabajaba en un restaurant en Los Ángeles mientras escribía en su tiempo libre sus nuevos chistes (cabe mencionar que la mayoría de las veces no eran muy buenos), Lyserg había empezado a concurrir a la universidad de Oxford, en su querida tierra inglesa, mientras que Fausto y Eliza se habían instalado en la pensión por el trabajo de médico que tenia Fausto en el hospital de la ciudad, así que los cuatro convivían tranquilamente. Obviamente no faltaban las reiteradas visitas de Manta a la casa de su buen amigo.

Termino de ordenar la habitación, se vistió con sus tan usados pantalones azules de entrenamiento y su remera blanca, recogió su cabello con una coleta, tomo sus tan preciados auriculares naranja y salió escaleras abajo hacia la cocina.

En el comedor se encontraba la dupla de Fausto y Eliza tomando el desayuno apaciblemente, sentados uno al lado del otro y cortejándose como siempre lo hacían. Yoh paso de largo y tomo un panecillo de la cocina y se sentó en el recibidor para colocarse las pesas que Anna le obligaba a usar cuando corría. Se calzo sus típicas sandalias y salió al exterior a trote lento.

Era una hermosa mañana de verano, el sol tibio rosaba la piel de los brazos de Yoh mientras que la suave brisa se colaba por su cabello. Después de haber andado un rato a trote lento, a lo lejos distinguió la silueta de su preciado amigo Manta.

-Buenos días Yoh!- dijo el pequeñín con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver a su amigo.

-Buenos días Manta- dijo Yoh con una sonrisa sin dejar de trotar en el mismo lugar- ¿Qué haces tan temprano por aquí?

-Bueno, es que como estamos en vacaciones y sé que Anna no dejaría que te escabulleras de tus entrenamientos, pues, decidí venir aquí y acompañarte un rato- dijo Manta mientras comenzaba a pedalear en su bicicleta a la par del trote de Yoh.

-Jijiji- Yoh le demostró una sonrisa- es muy obvio que Anna no deje que me tome un día de descanso.

-Pero Yoh-Dono, usted sabe que la señorita Anna lo hace por su bien- dijo Amidamaru apareciendo con su forma chibi al lado de Yoh.

- Si, ¿pero no crees que se tomo demasiado enserio lo del oráculo?- pregunto Manta.

-Hum... A decir verdad no lo sé peque- respondió Yoh tomando aire y recordando el porqué Anna lo obligaba a seguir entrenando aunque las clases habían terminado y el torneo de Shamanes se había pospuesto.

Flashback: tres meses antes…

_Esa noche en la posada, Yoh y Anna se encontraban cenando tranquilamente, ( después de que Yoh hiciera la cena cinco veces hasta que fuera el agrado de Anna) cuando Fausto apareció por el umbral de la puerta._

_-Disculpen la molestia, señorita Anna, Yoh…- dijo mientras entraba en el comedor._

_-Si Fausto, ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Yoh con los palillos en la boca._

_-Bueno, es que justo iba para nuestra habitación con Eliza y no pude evitar oír el sonido que salía de tu cuarto Yoh._

_-¿Un sonido dijiste?_

_Anna cerró los ojos y se limito a seguir con su cena._

_-Sí, y al parecer debe de ser tu oráculo virtual porque…- continuo Fausto al tiempo que sacaba el suyo de color azul de su chaqueta- el mío también sonó hoy y aun no entiendo porque._

_Yoh y Anna se miraron y cruzaron una mirada de sospecha. Amidamaru apareció entre medio de ambos y miro hacia más allá de la habitación con una mirada de precaución. El joven shaman se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, directo a su cuarto. En el trayecto pudo sentir el suave "bip- bip" que salía de su habitación. Entro rápidamente y tomo el oráculo naranja que reposaba sobre la espada Harusame._

_Observo bien el artefacto y vio que el sonido se apago inmediatamente mientras la pantalla del mismo empezaba a titilar. De pronto el objeto dejo mostrar el nombre de Yoh y su apellido en la pantalla al mismo tiempo en que Anna, Fausto, Eliza y Amidamaru entraron en el cuarto._

_-¿Qué significa eso Yoh-Dono?- pregunto Amidamaru desde detrás de Anna._

_-No tengo idea, ¿el tuyo también hizo eso Fausto?- dijo Yoh mostrando a todos la pantalla de su oráculo._

_-Sí, mostro mi nombre y luego se apago, tal y como lo hizo el tuyo- dijo Fausto señalando la pantalla que se había vuelto negra._

_-¿Crees…- comenzó a decir Anna con los brazos cruzados, mientras Yoh volvía la vista hacia su oráculo- que esto sea una señal?_

_-No lo sé- dijo Yoh mirando a Anna con preocupación- puede que sea una señal de los grandes espíritus, pero por lo que recuerdo después de haber derrotado Hao, el torneo se pospuso y no volvimos a saber nada de la aldea, ni de Silver…- concluyó ._

_-Será mejor que estemos atentos a cualquier eventualidad con esto- dijo Anna volviendo la espalda hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir se dirigió a Yoh- Más te vale comenzar a entrenar de nuevo, pues si el torneo se reanuda es mejor que estés preparado- y terminando de decir eso salió de la habitación dejando a Yoh atónito con lo que acababa de decir._

_A Yoh se le hicieron cascaditas en los ojos_ T_T

Fin del Flashback

-Oh, ya lo recuerdo- dijo Manta mientras chasqueaba sus dedos- Bueno Yoh, en cierto modo tiene razón Anna, más vale estar preparado por si llegará a reanudarse el torneo.

-¿Tú crees?- dijo Yoh un tanto agitado, mientras doblaba en una esquina a trote ligero.

-Yo creo que si, al fin y al cabo Silver nos dijo aquella vez que el oráculo reacciona según la voluntad de los grandes espíritus, así que si algo ha pasado es normal que les sea comunicado a todos, ¿No crees?

- Si puede ser que estés en lo correcto, aunque aun no dejo de pensar en lo que ocurrió…

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Manta con curiosidad al ver la expresión que adopto Yoh.

- A la batalla con Hao… Es que aun hay algo que no termino de entender ¿Hao se apodero realmente de los grandes espíritus?

Manta y Amidamaru permanecieron en silencio pensando en las palabras de Yoh.

-Pues…- Comenzó a decir Manta para romper el silencio - yo no lo creo amigo. Si Hao se hubiera apoderado de ellos realmente, se habría convertido en el Shaman King y creo que ninguno de nosotros estaríamos con vida, ¿no crees? Además todos vimos como luego de tu ataque, el espíritu de fuego estallo y no vimos rastros de él, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Sí, eso cierto Yoh-Dono- argumento Amidamaru.

-Yoh… yo creo que te sientes culpable- dijo Manta.

El shaman se sorprendió por las palabras de su amigo, sabiendo que aquellas guardaban algo de verdad. El era una persona muy calmada y rara vez perdida el control con respecto a las situaciones, pero en el caso de la pelea con Hao, el sabia que sino hacia algo todos acabarían muertos.

-No lo sé- atino a decir Yoh- Yo creo que todos tenemos la opción de tomar nuestras propias decisiones, la opción del perdón también la tenemos y la voluntad de juzgar las acciones de los demás, pero… No me gusta pensar en lo que hice, al fin y al cabo Hao era mi hermano.

Manta se sorprendió mucho por las palabras del castaño Shaman, que ahora se había detenido en medio del camino y la luz del sol le hacía sombra en su rostro. Amidamaru observo a su amo.

-Creo que no deberías sentirte culpable Yoh- dijo Manta- si tú no lograbas detenerlo, nadie iba a poder hacerlo y como ya te dije, nadie estaría con vida. A veces los humanos sacrificamos cosas para poder hacer el bien y salvar a sus seres queridos, y tu amigo lo hiciste. A pesar de que Hao tomo tú alma sin tu consentimiento, tú confiaste en ti mismo, en todos los que te apoyamos y en esa cruda pelea saliste victorioso salvándonos a todos… Yo creo que Hao no hubiese escuchado a alguien, ni siquiera a ti que eras su hermano. Bueno esa es mi opinión… Yoh.

El joven castaño miro a su amigo que se encontraba frente a él y lo miro por un momento reflexionando sobre las palabras que le había dicho. Luego levanto su frente y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-A fin de cuentas todo salió bien, ¿verdad?- dijo Yoh volviendo a retomar el paso de trote.

Manta suspiro.

-Se ve que eres una persona muy compasiva Yoh…- dijo para sí mismo y comenzó a pedalear nuevamente para alcanzar a su amigo, acompañado de Amidamaru.

-Gracias Manta- dijo Yoh observando al pequeño.

-¿Eh? ¿Porque?

-Por lo que acabas decir, en cierto modo no había entendido bien lo que me había pasado en ese momento, pero ahora ya lo entiendo- Yoh sonrió.

-Pues no es nada, sabes que esa ha sido mi opinión, nada más…

-Sí, pero es bueno escuchar opiniones de los demás.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón- dijo Manta sonriendo y consultando su reloj- Bueno Yoh, debo ir a una de mis clases especiales, te veo en la tarde ¿Quieres?

-Claro no hay problema Manta, espero que a Anna no se le ocurra que corra en la tarde también. Hum, si le preparo un rico almuerzo…- dijo Yoh mientras le dirigía una de sus típicas risitas a su amigo.

-Jajá, no cambias más Yoh- dijo Manta riendo mientras se alejaba en su bicicleta por el parque y saludaba al shaman con una mano.

Yoh se estiro un momento y luego comenzó a correr nuevamente.

-Aun me deben de faltar como mil kilómetros, ¿verdad Amidamaru?- le pregunto al espíritu mientras se reía.

-La señorita Anna le dijo la cantidad que debía de correr hoy Yoh-Dono, ¿No eran 20 kilómetros?

-Tienes razón, me lo dijo T_T - dijo Yoh sonriéndole al espíritu samurái, mientras doblaba en otra esquina.

Continúo así, hasta un poco antes del mediodía, cuando con un último suspiro se sentó en el banco del parque después de haber bebido suficiente agua de la fuente. Se estiro y apoyo la cabeza sobre sus manos, sentía todo el cuerpo cansado después de haber corrido tanto y hasta incluso ya empezaba a gruñirle el estomago del hambre, al fin y al cabo solo había desayunado un panecillo esa mañana.

Se levanto del lugar donde estaba y comenzó a caminar para ir hasta la tienda más cercana a comprar las cosas para el almuerzo. Amidamaru lo seguía de cerca.

-Yoh-Dono, ¿usted cree que compensando a la señorita Anna, esta lo deje salir por la tarde?

-Jijiji, supongo que si Amidamaru- dijo Yoh mientras detenía el paso frente a una tienda- Hace rato que no salimos con Manta a dar un paseo vespertino, además Anna también podría venir, ¿No crees?

Amidamaru sonrió, mientras Yoh entraba en la tienda y tomaba un canasto para comenzar a reunir lo necesario para el almuerzo de ese día. Luego de hacer las compras se apresuro a llegar a la casa, no quería que Anna se enfadara por si llegaba tarde y se pasaba la hora del almuerzo.

-¡Ya llegue!- anuncio Yoh en el recibidor mientras se quitaba sus sandalias y las pesas de entrenar.

-¡Buenos días Don Yoh!- dijo una voz proveniente de la habitación contigua a la que a Yoh le resultaba un tanto familiar…

-¿Ryu?- pregunto mientras tomaba la bolsa de las compras y se disponía a ir a la cocina, pero algo se le vino encima y lo único que atino a decir fue un ¡Ay! .

-¡Que gusto volver a verlo Don Yoh!- dijo Ryu abrazando a Yoh con fuerza y tratando de que su fleco no golpeara al joven.

-Es un gusto también volver a verte amigo- dijo Yoh sin aliento cuando Ryu lo soltó finalmente.

-¡Que sorpresa!- dijo Amidamaru apareciendo en su forma de espíritu, mientras enfrente de él se aparecía Tokageroh- Hacia mucho que venían a vernos.

-Si eso es cierto, hacía tiempo que no nos visitaban chicos- dijo Yoh con una sonrisa- ¿Cómo han estado?

-De maravilla Don Yoh, hemos recorrido unos cuantos kilómetros y visitando a nuestros amigos. En el último viaje estuvimos en Hokkaido con HoroHoro y Pilika, les ha ido bien con el tema del campo de Fuki, les ha quedado muy hermoso- comentaba Ryu mientras los dos se dirigían hacia la cocina acompañados por Amidamaru y Tokageroh en su forma chibi.

-Buenos días Fausto, buenos días Eliza- les dijo Yoh a la pareja que estaban leyendo un libro de medicina medieval- Prepararé el almuerzo enseguida.

-Oh, no se preocupe Don Yoh, Ryu con espada de madera se encargue de eso- dijo Ryu poniendo su puño contra su pecho y tomando la bolsa que Yoh llevaba en sus manos.

-No te preocupes Ryu, de todos modos tu recién acabas de llegar y eres nuestro invitado- dijo Yoh sonriendo- Por cierto, ¿No han visto a Anna?

-No, no la hemos visto- Dijo Fausto levantando la vista del libro- Según tengo entendido salió esta mañana pero no dejo ningún recado o una nota y cuando regresamos no vimos que estuviera por aquí.

-¿Estará en su habitación?- le pregunto Ryu a Yoh.

-Tal vez, puede que este viendo televisión en la sala, ya sabes cómo es Anna. Iré a ver donde se encuentra…

Yoh salió de la cocinay se dirigió a las escaleras, una vez arriba llamo a la puerta de la habitación de Anna.

-¿Anna?-la llamo el joven shaman mientras golpeaba la puerta. Al ver que no respondía hacia el llamado decidió entrar- ¿Estás ahí?- dijo con apenas la cabeza asomada por la puerta y se quedo inmóvil, impresionado por lo que vio. Trago grueso mientras comenzaba a parpadear. Comenzó a sentir una especie de calor que le subía por las mejillas y lo hacía entrar en trance.

-Yoh…- dijo Anna con una voz suave, que hizo que el shaman no pudiera articular palabra.

-¿Si?- dijo Yoh con total inocencia parpadeando varias veces, cual niño lo descubren en algo que no debería estar haciendo.

Al ver que no se movía, o siquiera atinaba a cerrar la puerta, Anna le arrojo un jarrón por la cabeza haciendo que el joven shaman se cayera de espaldas.

Los inquilinos que se encontraban en la cocina, suspiraron al escuchar el estruendo que provenía de arriba

-Yoh-Dono- dijo Amidamaru mirando hacia arriba T_T

-Idiota- dijo Anna acomodándose su clásico vestido negro y cerrando la puerta, dejando al pobre Yoh tendido sobre el piso de madera.

Anna acababa de darse una ducha después de volver de caminar esa mañana y estaba en su habitación cambiándose la ropa, cuando Yoh se apareció. El joven shaman, con toda su inocencia la estaba buscando pero lo que menos pensó es que se iba a encontrar con su prometida con la mitad de su torso desnudo con unas finas gotas cayendo de su dorado cabello. Eso fue lo que hizo entrar en un estado de shock y que no pudiera articular palabra, pero al parecer Anna no se había percatado del estado de su prometido y sin pensarlo dos veces le arrojo el jarrón para que este pudiera cerrar la puerta de una vez.

-No fue mi intención Anita- decía el adolorido Yoh mientras se incorporaba y se frotaba la cabeza- lo siento.

Anna salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas para encontrarse cara a cara con el castaño.

-¿Cuánto corriste hoy?- pregunto mientras salía caminando hacia las escaleras

Yoh se incorporo como pudo, pues el dolor en cabeza iba en aumento, parecía que le iba a salir un chichón.

-Los 20 km que me señalaste, al igual que ayer o tal vez un poco más- respondió Yoh caminando detrás de su prometida mientras ambos bajaban las escaleras.

-Mañana haz el doble y si no lo haces te quedaras sin cenar.

-Pero Anna, yo…- comenzó a decir Yoh mientras bajaba el último escalón

-Sin peros y espero que el almuerzo esté listo- termino de sentenciar Anna, para entrar en el comedor.

-Muy buenos días tenga usted Doña Anna- saludo Ryu desde cocina- el almuerzo ya está listo, si quiere ir tomando su lugar…

-Sí, gracias- dijo Anna secamente, sabía que Yoh no se salvaría del triple entrenamiento por haber escapado de hacer el almuerzo.

Yoh entró pesadamente al comedor y se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontraba Ryu.

-No se preocupe Don Yoh, creo que con esto Doña Anna quedara encantada y no estará molesta con usted.

-No es eso Ryu, yo tenía que encargarme del almuerzo de hoy y ahora me tocará hacer el triple entrenamiento por lo que hice T_T

-¿Se refiere a lo que sucedió hace un rato arriba?

-Si- dijo Yoh lamentándose y con cascaditas en los ojos y caminando pesadamente hacia el comedor junto a Ryu que llevaba una gran bandeja con el almuerzo.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa a disfrutar del almuerzo que Ryu había preparado, obviamente este no había perdido sus habilidades culinarias a pesar de ser un viajero.

No muy lejos de la pensión, un sujeto bastante inusual contemplaba la escena del entorno amistoso con ojos sigilosos. Estaba encima de un árbol y vestía unas ropas muy anticuadas, que casi parecía una armadura y una máscara dorada cubría todo su rostro…

-Disfruta de este momento Yoh Asakura, pues luego de que termine contigo no tendrás tanta suerte como para volver a sonreir…


	2. Una señal inesperada

Capitulo 2: Una señal inesperada

Tal y como se había visto en la mañana, esa tarde después del almuerzo fue una bella y radiante tarde, el sol daba su luz a los rostros sonrientes de los muchachos sentados en el verde pasto del jardín de la pensión. Los tres estaban muy relajados después de la comida y puesto que hacía mucho que no se veían se ponían al corriente.

Yoh suspiro cuando una gran nube paso sobre su cabeza ocultando momentáneamente el sol que le daba en el rostro.

-Ah- dijo Ryu estirándose- no cabe duda de que había extrañado este lugar y su apacible tranquilidad Don Yoh.

-Hacia tiempo ya que no pasabas por Funbari, Ryu- dijo el pequeño Manta apoyando sus manos en el césped para luego tirarse para atrás- Y por lo visto sigues igual.

-Si es cierto, solo ha pasado un año desde que no nos veíamos y todos estamos iguales, bueno, por lo que yo veo- Ryu sonrió- Aunque me encantaría tener un poco de acción para variar, extraño mucho las peleas entre Shamanes, todo ha estado muy quieto y tranquilo últimamente.

-Sí, es cierto todo ha estado tranquilo, bueno eso es lo que creo, jiji- dijo Yoh con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, no tanto como quisieras tu Yoh, Anna te obliga a seguir con el entrenamiento igual- dijo Manta dirigiéndose a su amigo.

-¿Aun sigue con el entrenamiento Don Yoh?

-Así es, Anna dice que debería estar preparado por si el torneo de Shamanes se vuelve a reanudar- respondió Yoh incorporándose para quedar frente a sus dos amigos- tengo el presentimiento de que algo va a ocurrir pronto…

Manta y Ryu se quedaron mirando a su amigo.

-¿Es acaso una corazonada?

-Eso creo, jiji- Yoh se llevo la mano atrás de la cabeza como siempre lo hace cuando sonríe- Aunque debo admitir que eso se lo debo al oráculo virtual, cuando sonó aquella vez…

-¿El oráculo ha dicho?- dijo Ryu sorprendido mirando a Yoh con curiosidad- ¿sucedió algo con el Don Yoh?

-Así es, hace unos meses atrás sonó, pero solo lo hizo para mostrar mi nombre en su pantalla, al igual que a Fausto…

-¿A ustedes también los llamo?- pregunto Ryu subiéndose la manga de su camisa dejando al descubierto su oráculo violeta- Pues, a mi me hizo lo mismo, lo tenía guardado en mi bolso de viaje y… bueno la cuestión es que sonó un par de veces y cuando lo tome mostro mi nombre y luego se apagó. Pensé que se habría descompuesto, puesto que sobrevivió a todos los golpes que tuvo durante el torneo…

Yoh y Manta se quedaron en silencio durante la explicación de Ryu. Al final Manta fue quien hablo:

-A mi me parece muy extraño esto- comenzó a decir mientras se cruzaba de brazos- nadie ha sabido nada sobre el torneo desde que se suspendió y probablemente no se sabrá nada hasta dentro de quinientos años, cuando la estrella Ragoh vuelva a pasar y cuando pase eso ninguno de nosotros estará aquí…

- Es cierto, pero ¿no te olvidas de una cosa Manta?- dijo Ryu mirándolo- Se jugó muy sucio en ese torneo, bueno el que jugó sucio, por así decirlo fue Hao al tratar de apoderarse de los Grandes Espíritus a la fuerza sin seguir las reglas, ¿O no?

-Si eso es cierto, por eso mismo todos quedamos involucrados en esa batalla- dijo Yoh mirando hacia el suelo.

- Así es, ¿No crees que los Grandes Espíritus nos den otra oportunidad? Digo, nosotros seguimos al pie de la letra las reglas y ganamos cada una de nuestras batallas poniendo empeño y creyendo en nuestros sueños… Recuerda que un Shaman se identifica por su mente y corazón- dijo Ryu guiñando un ojo al pequeño.

-Si tienes razón, pero…- comenzó a decir Manta

-Además si lo pensamos bien- continuo- a Fausto y a Don Yoh también les sonó su oráculo, nosotros pertenecíamos al equipo "Funbari Onsen" y fuimos unos de los pocos que pasamos a las finales… ¿No crees que esta señal sea para que se reúnan los equipos que participaron?

-Entonces ¿quieres decir que si podría llegar a reanudarse el torneo Ryu?- pregunto Manta

-Bueno esa es la conclusión que acabo de sacar- termino de decir Ryu con una sonrisa en su rostro- Tal vez a Len, HoroHoro y a Chocolove les haya pasado lo mismo

-Bueno, eso puede ser cierto- dijo Manta golpeando su mano sobre la otra- ¿Tu qué piensas Yoh?

Yoh aun seguía con la vista fija en el suelo ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? de alguna manera u otra había estando recordando su batalla final contra Hao otra vez, recordó cuando todos le brindaron sus poderes, más precisamente cuando su último ataque con la espada de Amidamaru había cortado por la mitad a Hao…

-Oye- dijo Manta en frente de su amigo- ¿Yoh, te encuentras bien?

-¿Ah?, sí peque estoy bien- dijo Yoh levantando la vista y encontrándose con la mirada de su amigo- me quede pensando eso es todo.

-¿Y en que pensabas?- pregunto Manta con curiosidad. Era muy raro que Yoh se quedara así de pensativo, al fin y al cabo el siempre se mostraba despreocupado con las situaciones por mas embarazosas que fueran. Pero este cambió enseguida su expresión sombría.

-Hum… En que si el torneo se reanuda todos nos volveremos a encontrar, ¿No crees?- Yoh sonrió a sus dos amigos.

-¡Es cierto!- dijo Ryu emocionado y saltando del lugar en el que se encontraba sentado- podremos volver a ver a todos nuestros amigos, espero que volvamos a ver a Lyserg también.

-Jiji, tienes razón Ryu- dijo Yoh riendo mientras Manta lo imitaba también.

-Si llegara a ser así…- comenzó a decir Ryu abrazando a los dos muchachos- si el torneo se llegase a reanudar tendríamos que reunirnos todos y así iríamos juntos, ¿No lo cree así Don Yoh?

-¿Te refieres a como cuando fuimos a Norteamérica?- dijo Yoh sonriendo desde el brazo derecho de Ryu

-Así es- respondió Ryu con un brillo en los ojos mientras los otros dos sonreían entre sus brazos.

Desde el segundo piso de la pensión, Anna observaba desde la ventana al trío de amigos divertirse por los comentarios que iban y venían de uno al otro. Dio un último vistazo a Yoh y corrió la cortina para luego alejarse. Deposito una hoja de papel en el mueble que tenía más cercano. Se encontraba sola en su habitación. Se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a meditar como cada tarde lo hacía. No por el hecho de que su entrenamiento como itako hubiera terminado debía darse el lujo de no hacer nada por ello, así que todas las tardes se ponía meditar mientras Yoh salía a hacer su rutina.

Hoy era uno de esos escasos días en el que lo dejaba quedarse en la casa por la tarde y sin hacer nada, comúnmente luego del almuerzo lo obligaba a hacer ejercicios que ella misma le indicaba (como mantenerse sentado en el aire, sostener jarrones con agua con los brazos, bueno ya saben cómo es Anna) pero hoy decidió no hacerlo. Tal vez era por el hecho de que le gustaba ver a su prometido feliz de estar con sus amigos y tal vez se lo merecía. Anna había cambiado, como decirlo, un poquito con respecto a Yoh, desde que vio en el torneo a Hao posesionando su alma para convertirse en un solo individuo, desde que vio el cuerpo inerte de Yoh que yacía en la fría tierra de los Grandes Espíritus, pensando que no vería mas al castaño Shaman, a su querido prometido.

-_Cuida de Yoh- dijo una voz en su conciencia._

Salió de sus pensamientos al notar que había perdido concentración al pensar en ese recuerdo, que había quedado guardado en su memoria. Volvió la vista hacia el lugar donde había dejado la hoja de papel, aquel mensaje que había llegado hacia unos días. Un mensaje desde Izumo.

Flashback

_-Esto sabe horrible Yoh, ¿no puedes esmerarte un poco más?- dijo ella con voz severa dejando en su lugar su cuenco- Hace tiempo que haces la cena, deberías haber adquirido practica ya._

_-Jiji, lo siento Annita- dijo Yoh sonriendo, rascándose le cabeza con la parte inferior de sus palillos- créeme que pongo todo mi esfuerzo en esto, pero llego tan cansado que no puedo concentrarme bien en hacer una rica cena._

_Anna solo tomo su taza de té y se levanto de su lugar._

_-Cuando termines recoge todo esto- sentencio saliendo de la habitación._

_Yoh dejo escapar un leve suspiro. Amidamaru se apareció enfrente de su amo._

_-¿Qué voy a hacer?- se dijo a si mismo dejando su cuenco vacio sobre la mesa- no es por nada pero yo no le veo nada raro a la cena._

_-Yoh-dono- dijo Amidamaru sonriéndole- aunque usted no lo note, la señorita Anna aprecia lo que usted hace._

_-¿Eso crees?- dijo Yoh con cascaditas en los ojos T_T_

_-Créalo que así es- termino de decir Amidamaru dándole ánimos a su amo._

_-Bueno, será mejor que junte todo esto- dijo Yoh disponiéndose a juntar los trastes de la mesa mientras bostezaba- Ya me dio sueño, mejor lo hago rápido si quiero dormir un poco mas, jiji._

_Mientras, Anna había subido a su habitación para poder meditar. Entro en el cuarto, acomodo su futón y se dispuso a ponerse su típica yukata, cuando se percato de que la atmosfera del lugar se estaba volviendo un poco pesada. Miro hacia ambos lados sin perder la compostura y vio que en su ventana se asomaba un pequeño Shikigami azul, los típicos espíritus que utilizaba Yohmei Asakura._

_Se acerco a la ventana, la abrió y dejo entrar al pequeño espíritu, que se deposito sobre el futón recién armado. Este emitió un pequeño ¡Plop! y desapareció, dejando en su lugar un papel escrito a mano._

_Anna cerró la ventana y se acerco al lugar donde estaba depositado el papel. Lo tomó y lo desplego para poder leer su contenido, supo enseguida que venía de parte de los abuelos de Yoh:_

_**Anna, el propósito de enviarte este mensaje es para saber si Yoh se encuentra bien después de todo lo que ha pasado. Últimamente Tamao ha estado leyendo la fortuna y nos ha estado diciendo que algo acecha a Yoh en silencio. Es tu deber como su prometida ayudarlo en caso de que eso se torne grave. Si algo llegase a suceder comunícanoslo enseguida.**_

_La carta estaba firmada por su sensei Kino. Anna se extraño un poco al ver que su maestra le enviará un mensaje preguntando por Yoh. Ella sabía de antemano como era Yoh, un poco despistado pero también sabía cuidarse por sí solo, en caso de que ocurriera algo. Además contaba con su apoyo y el de sus amigos, no debían preocuparse. La lectura de la fortuna de Tamao a veces era un poco incierta, pero presto atención un poco más al ver que los abuelos le estaban dando importancia ese hecho._

_-Aun así… - se dijo para sí misma mirando nuevamente la carta de su sensei- habrá que prestar atención por si llegara a ocurrir algo._

_Deposito la carta sobre un mueble y se dedico a meditar, tal y como lo había planeado para esa noche, pensando sobre el presagio que tenían los abuelos Asakura con respecto a Yoh._

Fin del flashback.

-Por supuesto que cuidare de el- se dijo a si misma mientras se incorporaba y salía de la habitación. Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina. Preparo un poco de té y fue hacia la sala de estar para mirar un rato la televisión. No lo hacía con ese propósito, más bien lo hacía para poder ver donde estaban Yoh y los otros dos. Dejo las cosas sobre la pequeña mesa y se percato de que había una pequeña nota sobre esta.

_Annita: fuimos con Manta y Ryu a dar un pequeño paseo. De regreso comprare las cosas para la cena. Siento mucho lo que paso hoy. Yoh._

Volvió a dejar la nota sobre la mesa y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, que solo ella pudo ver.

Caminaba en ese momento por un largo pasillo, de muros color blanco, tan blanco que cualquiera que mirara probablemente no soportaría mucho tiempo allí. Iba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, viendo una y otra vez en sus recuerdos lo que había observado esa mañana. Sus pasos retumbaban, uno tras otro mientras avanzaba ligeramente. Una máscara dorada cubría la mayor parte de su rostro, dejando solo al descubierto un par de ojos azulados que miraban con cautela hacia donde se dirigía. En su cuerpo llevaba una especie de armadura antigua, que le cubría el pecho y sobre esta había varias insignias y medallas, mientras que una capa roja colgaba sobre sus hombros. Una puerta se apareció ante él. La abrió y siguió su camino hacia una sala, iluminada totalmente por una gran araña antigua que colgaba del techo. Una alfombra negra señalaba el camino hacia un altar. Miro más allá de la habitación y vio que no había nadie allí. Sonrió.

-Me alegra mucho que hayas llegado- dijo una voz femenina- ya nos preocupabas porque tardabas mucho.

-Tranquila- respondió el sujeto sin inmutarse- sin un poco de paciencia, todo podría perderse ¿No crees?

-Sí, eso es lo que dices tú, siempre actuando con paciencia- dijo otra voz, pero esta vez masculina.

-Si tanto les molesta el trabajo que estoy realizando háganlo ustedes mismos- dijo el enmascarado sin perder el hilo de la conversación- a menos que ya hayan terminado con el suyo.

-Siempre tan elocuente- respondió la voz femenina.

-Por supuesto- respondió el hombre. Se aclaro la garganta un momento- ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- respondió la voz femenina.

-Hum… Bueno tengo algunas cosas que preparar, así que, ¿te molestaría dar mi parte diario?-pidió el hombre de la máscara.

-¿No puedes hacerlo por ti mismo?- sugirió el dueño de la voz masculina.

-Ahora no puedo, debo pensar unas cuantas cosas. Te lo encargo.

Esa tarde había visto a Yoh actuar un tanto extraño. Normalmente el muchacho no acostumbraba adoptar una expresión sombría y esa tarde lo había visto. Se extraño un poco, pensando que era solo su imaginación, pero eso ya había pasado esa misma mañana cuando se encontró con él mientras hacia su rutina de entrenamiento. Volvió a mirar a su amigo mientras caminaban en esa puesta de sol y vio que este llevaba su tan tranquila y relajada expresión que lo identificaba. Manta sonrió al ver lo contrario a lo que recordaba.

-No hay nada mejor que un paseo, ¿No lo creen muchachos?-dijo un despreocupado Yoh con las manos detrás de su cabeza.

-Tiene mucha razón Don Yoh- dijo Ryu caminando a la par del castaño.

Siguieron caminando otro rato hasta que Ryu les indico ir hacia el puente que cruzaba el rio del parque. Los otros dos lo siguieron sonriendo hasta alcanzar a su amigo del fleco.

-Hacía tiempo que no venia por aquí- dijo Yoh apoyándose sobre el barandal del puente de madera con sus brazos- la última vez que vine aquí fue con Anna, unos días antes de partir hacia Norteamérica.

Manta y Ryu se miraron sorprendidos por las palabras de Yoh, mas no pudieron evitar sonreír por la reacción de su amigo. Yoh se volvió hacia ellos un tanto extrañado.

-¿Qué les pasa a los dos?- les pregunto mirándolos a ambos.

-Nada, nada- respondió Manta haciendo un ademan con sus manos- es solo que nos sorprende que digas eso de Anna.

-¿Ah? Jiji- Yoh sonrió- el hecho de que me obligue a entrenar y todas esas cosas no quiere decir que no tenga afecto por ella- y dicho eso recordó la escena del mediodía cuando había visto a Anna en su habitación y se sonrojo un poco.

Los otros dos se quedaron como estatuas con la respuesta del joven castaño.

-Bueno, será mejor que vuelva para poder hacer la cena- dijo Yoh caminando y estirándose los brazos- debo compensar mi error de hoy al mediodía.

Dio unos pasos más y antes de que diera otro un fuerte dolor en el pecho lo ataco por sorpresa haciendo que quedara de rodillas en el suelo. Amidamaru se apareció frente a él mientras Ryu y Manta se apresuraban para ayudarlo.

-¿Qué es esto?- la pregunta formulada resonó en su cabeza, mientras se apretaba el pecho con su mano izquierda. Un inmenso calor se apodero de su cuerpo rápidamente.

-Yoh-Dono, ¿Qué le sucede?- Amidamaru tenía los ojos en blanco al ver la cara de sufrimiento de su amo.

-¡Yoh!- grito Manta una vez que estaba al lado de su amigo- ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Don Yoh se encuentra bien?- pregunto Ryu poniendo una mano sobre la espalda del Shaman.

Pero en ese momento Yoh no escuchaba los comentarios de sus dos amigos, solo veía como movían sus labios y las expresiones faciales que hacían.

-¿Por qué?- esa nueva pregunta fue formulada en su mente otra vez, pero alguien se la respondió y no era precisamente su conciencia.

-Esto te pasa por ser débil- le respondió una voz conocida- no deberías tener compasión por nadie. Que diminuto eres.

Al oír esas palabras Yoh sintió que la fuerza lo abandonaba y vio como su cuerpo caía lentamente sobre el frío suelo.

-No puede ser- dijo la voz de su conciencia antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.


	3. La sombra que oscurece el alma

Capitulo 3: La sombra que oscurece el alma

Anna se encontraba sola en la pequeña sala de estar mirando un programa de televisión. Sintió como se abría la puerta de entrada. Probablemente Fausto y Eliza habían vuelto del trabajo por la hora que era, así que no presto atención ya que ellos se manejaban tranquilamente en la pensión.

Por más que quisiera no ponía mucha atención a lo que pasaban en la tele, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Aun tenía las palabras de la carta resonando en su mente.

_Algo acecha a Yoh en silencio- _se repetía en su mente una y otra vez.

_-Cuida de Yoh- le repitió su conciencia_

Parecía algo sorprendida de sí misma cuando se encontró pensando en eso. No era que no le preocupaba lo que podría pasarle a su prometido. Aunque ella no le demostraba afectos, lo obligara siempre a entrenar, a hacer la cena y demás, si se preocupaba por él. Pero lo que venía junto con ese pensamiento era otra cosa, que ni ella misma podía deducir. Hacía tiempo ya que convivía con Yoh, y más tiempo hacia que se conocían y que ella había sido elegida para ser su prometida. Pronto pasaría a formar parte de la familia Asakura. Pero había algo que faltaba y aun no sabía que era.

Recordó justamente en ese momento, el día en que Yoh se había olvidado de ir a buscarla a la estación de Funbari, para año nuevo, cuando ella regresaba del monte Osore después de haber cumplido con el entrenamiento que le había impuesto su sensei Kino. Yoh había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en que ella se ausento con Manta, Ryu y Len en la pensión. Cada dos por tres salían juntos, obviamente cuando Len no estaba de mal humor por el comportamiento que tenían los demás. El shaman castaño se sentía a gusto con sus amigos, siempre mostrando esa sonrisa tan característica suya, simple y tierna cuando estaba feliz.

Anna lo sabía perfectamente. Yoh había tenido una infancia bastante dura por el solo hecho de poder ver espíritus, eso lo hacía diferente a los demás y nadie quería acercársele. Por eso mismo recordó que no debería haberse enfadado cuando el joven shaman llego tarde a buscarla ese día.

Flashback:

_Yoh se encontraba con Manta, Ryu y Len sentado alrededor de la pequeña mesa de la sala de estar, mirando televisión con sus amigos. Len tomaba su tercer frasco de leche, Ryu miraba embobado la televisión al ver que estaban dando un comercial de navidad con hermosas chicas mientras que Manta servía un poco de té en las tazas que Yoh había traído de la cocina._

_-¡Ya deja de hacer el ridículo Ryu!- le dijo Len apuntando con su lanza china al muchacho del fleco que ahora se había subido a la mesa y miraba la pantalla con ojos en forma de corazón._

_-Tranquilo Len, aquí somos todos amigos y podemos divertirnos juntos, ¿No crees?- le dijo Yoh mientras tomaba su taza de te_

_-Menos mal que no está el cabeza de puercoespín de HoroHoro, sino ya se hubiera puesto como este- dijo Len bajando su lanza con tranquilidad._

_Yoh y Manta comenzaron a reírse por el comentario de Len al recordar que HoroHoro siempre había querido tener una novia. _

_Amidamaru se apareció en su forma chibi y se dirigió hacia Yoh:_

_-Yoh-dono, ¿no era hoy que la señorita Anna volvía del monte Osore?_

_Yoh escupió el sorbo de té que había tomado y empapo a Len que estaba en frente. Al shaman chino le empezó a crecer su sombrero y a formársele una venita en la frente._

_-¡Idiota!- bramó Len sacando su lanza de nuevo. Yoh se incorporo de su lugar rápidamente y se agarro la cabeza con las dos manos._

_-¡Ahh!, ¡tienes razón Amidamaru!- dijo fijándose la hora y poniendo cara de pánico- Anna va a matarme si no llego a tiempo. ¡Como pude olvidarlo!_

_-Será mejor que te des prisa Yoh, el tren arribo hace media hora- le dijo Manta alcanzándole a su amigo su abrigo._

_-Sí, gracias Manta- respondió Yoh saliendo de la habitación._

_Anna había llegado en el tren de las siete de la tarde a la estación de Funbari. Hacía mucho frío y llevaba un abrigo largo y una maleta. En vez de su típico pañuelo rojo, llevaba un gorro de invierno que le cubría la mayor parte de su rubia cabellera. Miro para ambos lados antes de bajar y camino hacia un asiento para depositar su maleta. Miro una vez más y vio que no había rastro del castaño por ningún lado. Había pasado media hora desde el arribo. Era el colmo que Yoh se hubiera olvidado de ella. El tren siguió su trayecto y la gente comenzó a dispersarse para ir a cada una de las salidas. Anna suspiro. Le tocaron el hombro._

_-Hola Annita- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, la cual reconoció enseguida. La joven itako decidió darse vuelta para enfrentar al shaman por haber llegado tarde, pero no pudo._

_Anna se giro para regañarlo, pero al encontrarse con la cálida y tierna sonrisa del castaño shaman, su enfado se había esfumado. Una especie de calor inundo sus mejillas por un segundo al ver a su prometido allí, que parecía feliz por volver a verla. Ya había olvidado hacia cuanto que no se veían. Habría querido poder corresponderle con una sonrisa y un abrazo, sin importar las personas que los vieran, pero ¿Por qué? .Ni ella lo sabía._

_Yoh se quedo parado retomando el aire perdido durante su carrera por llegar a la estación. Ni bien había divisado a Anna corrió con más fuerza, deseaba estrechar en sus brazos a su querida prometida después de tanto tiempo sin verla. Pero cuando la vio de espaldas se detuvo y solo atino a tomarla por el hombro, sabía que a ella no le gustaba hacer escenas en público y mucho menos mostrarse sentimental y al recordarlo solo sonrió con su típica sonrisa y dijo "Hola Annita"._

_-Hola- dijo ella fríamente apartando la mirada un momento._

_-¡Bienvenida!- le dijo Yoh acercándose a ella un poco más sin dejar de mirarla. _

_Anna volvió la mirada hacia Yoh, hacia esa sonrisa que provocaba mil y un reacciones de su corazón. _

_-Gracias- dijo, pero esta vez con un tono un poco más dulce._

_Los dos se quedaron mirándose unos segundos, sin decir nada, sin confesar eso que ambos sentían en ese momento, hasta que Anna señalo hacia el banco de la estación. Yoh miro hacia donde indicaba su prometida._

_-¿No habrás pensado que yo cargaría con ella?- le dijo la itako pasando al lado del castaño._

_Si, esa es mi Anna- Pensó Yoh mientras tomaba la pesada maleta y trataba de alcanzar a su prometida que iba unos metros más adelante. _

Fin del flashback

En cierto modo, una silenciosa sonrisa se le formo en los labios a la joven itako. Salió de la sala y se dirigió a su habitación. Abrió la puerta y la cerro tras de ella. Se sentía agradecida de tener a Yoh como su prometido. No supo porque se le vino a la cabeza eso, pero sabía que era algo bueno. El había sido la única persona capaz de sacarle la oscuridad que llevaba cargando desde hacia tanto tiempo y ya no se sentía sola. Esa oscuridad que se había formado lentamente con el paso del tiempo, aquella sombra que la acompañaba desde que había sido abandonada se había disipado desde que lo había conocido. Tal vez era hora de un cambio, un cambio para ambos…

-¡Yoh! ¡Yoh!- volvió a decir Manta al ver que su amigo no reaccionaba desde que lo había visto caer de rodillas sobre el suelo.

Ryu tomó el cuerpo de Yoh con cuidado y junto con Manta decidieron ir hacia la pensión.

- Probablemente Fausto sabrá qué hacer con él y explicarnos que le sucedió- dijo Ryu mientras corría con Yoh recargado en sus brazos inconsciente.

Manta corría al lado de Ryu mirando al castaño shaman con preocupación. La única vez que había visto a su amigo desmayarse fue un día de calor, en el que Yoh trataba de vencer la alta temperatura moviéndose de un lado a otro hasta que cayó al suelo deshidratado. Pero esto había sido diferente, el estaba bien hacia unos minutos, hasta que cayó y pregunto porque. Desde ese momento parecía como si se hubiera ido, como si estuviera hablando con alguien que no estaba ahí presente con ellos.

Llegaron rápidamente a la pensión. Ya había oscurecido cuando Manta abrió rápidamente la puerta de entrada, dándole pasó a Ryu para que entrara.

-¡Fausto!- llamo Manta siguiendo a Ryu que se dirigía a la sala.

-¡Es urgente algo le ha pasado a Don Yoh!

Fausto apareció desde la sala seguido de Eliza y al ver a Ryu cargando a Yoh se puso más pálido de lo normal. Se acerco al shaman del fleco tan rápido como pudo y le indico que dejara al joven en el piso.

-¿Yoh? - Pregunto mientras Ryu colocaba al muchacho en el suelo. Eliza trajo un almohadón y lo coloco para que la cabeza del chico descansara sobre él.

Al oír el grito de Manta desde arriba, Anna se sobresalto y salió de sus pensamientos. Para que el enano cabezón gritara el nombre de Fausto debía de ser algo grave. Hasta que oyó a Ryu decir que algo le pasaba a Yoh. Salió rápidamente de la habitación y bajo las escaleras como pudo. Se dirigió a la sala de estar donde Fausto acaba de entrar.

El médico shaman trajo su equipo y comenzó a revisar al joven, tomo su pulso, su presión y cuando le tomo la fiebre se sorprendió.

Anna apareció en el umbral de la puerta y un escalofrío recorrió su nuca al ver a su prometido allí. El recuerdo volvió, el recuerdo de cuando Yoh yacía en el suelo del territorio sagrado de los Grandes Espíritus.

Puso los ojos en blanco al verlo allí, inmóvil. Parecía que se le había detenido el corazón.

_Algo acecha a Yoh en silencio- _se recordó a si misma las palabras de la carta.

Se acerco un poco hacia donde estaba Fausto con el termómetro viendo la temperatura.

-Son cuarenta grados, Eliza, por favor tráeme un paño y agua fría- le pidió a su esposa quien salió enseguida a buscar lo solicitado.

La itako se acerco un poco más hasta quedar a su lado, se arrodillo y paso una mano sobre la frente de Yoh corriéndole uno de los mechones de cabello de su rostro pálido. Parecía dormido y respiraba con dificultad. El corazón de Anna volvió a latir.

Fausto le alcanzo a Anna el pequeño paño y esta sin pensarlo lo tomo y lo coloco sobre la frente de su prometido.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- inquirió Fausto a Manta y Ryu, al ver que Anna podía manejar la situación.

-No lo sabemos- dijo Manta bajando la vista hacia donde se encontraba Yoh- Él estaba bien y cuando nos dimos cuenta cayó al suelo, estaba como perdido porque preguntaba ¿Porque?

Fausto se llevo una de sus manos al mentón pensativo. Anna depositó el paño sobre la frente de Yoh y se incorporó quedando frente a Manta y Ryu.

-Anna…- comenzó a decir Manta- lo trajimos tan pronto como pudimos.

-Sí, lo sé- se limito a decir ella- ¿Cuál es el diagnostico Fausto?

-Pues, tiene fiebre y aun sigue inconsciente- dijo el médico respondiendo a la pregunta- Hay enfermedades que suelen ser asintomáticas, o sea que no se percibe dolor y de un día para otro se manifiestan. Pero…

-¿Pero qué?- inquirió Ryu un tanto nervioso.

-Esto no parece ser una simple enfermedad- continuo Fausto observando al inconsciente paciente- ¿Habían notado algo extraño en Yoh últimamente?

-Pues…- empezó a decir Manta haciendo juegos con los dedos. Anna clavo la vista en el - Esta mañana estaba muy extraño, era como si fuera otra persona, pero solo de a momentos.

Todos miraron extrañado al pequeño. Fausto se sorprendió un poco y Anna otro tanto.

-¿Otra persona?- pregunto Ryu extrañado- eso es raro, Don Yoh siempre está igual, siempre tranquilo y…

-¡Pero esta vez no era así!- grito Manta un tanto exasperado, luego recupero el hilo de voz- Te digo que no parecía el mismo Yoh, cuando estábamos hablando del torneo o de la batalla con Hao esta mañana, parecía melancólico o algo así.

-Melancólico… – dijo Fausto pensando un poco más. Eliza se le acerco y le entrego un frasquito de color rojo- Gracias mi querida.

Anna se quedo petrificada un momento al oír esa palabra… Melancolía. La melancolía era un estado de ánimo casi ausente en él, ¿de dónde podría llegar a provenir ese sentimiento? Volvió su vista a su prometido por un momento y se quedo allí mirándolo. ¿Yoh melancólico? No podía ser, el era una persona que no se hacía problemas y siempre trataba de mantener su sonrisa para que los demás no se preocuparan. "Todo saldrá bien", esa frase se le vino a la mente al igual que la imagen de ambos en el territorio sagrado cuando el despertó y le dirigió la mirada.

-Anna…- dijo Fausto sacando a la rubia itako de sus pensamientos- creo que él estará bien, solo asegúrate de darle este medicamento dentro de cuatro horas, ¿sí? Es para que baje la fiebre.

Anna asintió, aun seguía pensando en esa imagen. Fausto comprendió como se sentía con solo observarla.

Ryu tomo a Yoh en brazos y comenzó a subir las escaleras para llevarlo a su cuarto, Anna lo siguió con el frasquito en sus manos. Manta se adelanto un poco y armo el futón enseguida, Ryu deposito al inconsciente shaman sobre este y tiro un poco las cobijas para taparlo. Ella se acerco y se sentó junto a su prometido. Los amigos observaron la escena. Si, Anna era la que más sufría por ver a Yoh en ese estado.

-Cualquier cosa llámame Anna, ¿sí?- le dijo Manta antes de que él y Ryu salieran del cuarto. Ella asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, mientras sentía la puerta cerrarse.

La rubia itako observo el rostro del inconsciente shaman e instintivamente paso su mano sobre el rostro de Yoh. Parecía muy frágil en ese estado, era como si le faltara algo. Como si…

Anna se sorprendió, volvió a posar su mano sobre el rostro de su prometido y negó con la cabeza.

-No puede ser- se dijo a si misma

En ese momento tocaron la puerta del cuarto y apareció Fausto en el umbral.

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto metiendo media cabeza dentro. Anna asintió.

El médico entró en el cuarto y se sentó del otro lado del futón quedando frente a Anna.

-Bueno, sé que esto te afecta Anna- comenzó a decir mientras volvía su vista hacia el paciente- pero creo que tengo una teoría.

Anna seguía con la vista fija en el rostro de Yoh.

-Bien, esto no es algo que no haya visto- continuo Fausto cruzándose de brazos- es más creo que a todas las personas les ha sucedido alguna vez, tanto sea humano como shaman, pero nunca así. Al parecer se manifiesta de distintas formas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- inquirió Anna levantando la mirada.

-Bueno… con el tiempo que lo conozco, yo no creo que Yoh sea de esas personas que sufren en silencio, pero todo puede ser, ¿o no? Tú conoces más a Yoh, supongo que has de pensar en algo.

Anna puso los ojos en blanco. Si, podría ser que Fausto tuviera razón, pero aun así no asimilaba la palabra sufrir con Yoh. ¿Por qué estaría sufriendo? ¿Desde cuándo? Sabía bien que su prometido no había tenido una infancia muy feliz que digamos, aunque no conocía muchos detalles sobre eso, el salió adelante, siempre siendo optimista sin importar la situación. De repente recordó que Manta había dicho que había notado a Yoh extraño cuando mencionaban el tema de la batalla con Hao.

-Hao…- dijo Anna levantando la vista por un momento.

-Sí, Manta menciono eso, sobre que Yoh se veía raro cuando hablaban de él- dijo Fausto- Pero… ¿qué tiene que ver Hao en todo este asunto?

-Eso no lo sé- termino de decir Anna- Pero esta situación me recuerda a la que vivimos hace unos meses.

-Vaya, esto me sorprende- dijo Fausto en tono de sorpresa volviendo la mirada hacia la muchacha- puede ser que Yoh se sienta mal por lo que sucedió en el territorio de los grandes espíritus pero…

-Aun así, no sé qué papel hace Hao en la situación en la que ahora se encuentra Yoh- dijo Anna de repente, fijando su vista en el rostro del castaño shaman, que ahora tenía una expresión serena.

La muchacha suspiro.

-Bueno, no lo sabremos hasta que Yoh despierte y nos hable sobre lo que le paso cuando estaba en el puente- dijo el médico- Aunque ahora, creo que la única persona que puede ayudarlo es el mismo- concluyo Fausto descruzando sus brazos.

-Si es así, lo logrará- dijo Anna volviendo la vista hacia el rostro de Yoh- tengo fe en que el saldrá de esto. Él no estará solo.

Fausto se quedo perplejo mirando a Anna que se veía un poco diferente de lo normal. Pero aun así asintió.

-Claro que no está solo- dijo el médico incorporándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta- eso te lo puedo asegurar- termino de decir y hecho una última mirada hacia la pareja que, a pesar de la situación se veía un tanto más unida que nunca.

Bueno, he aquí el tercer capítulo de este Fic. Espero que les guste y continúen la historia porque hay mucho que revelar todavía ^^


	4. Quien uno debe ser,como uno puede actuar

Capítulo 4: Quien uno debe ser. Como uno puede actuar.

Oscuridad. Solo eso podía sentir mientras su ligero cuerpo se mantenía flotando levemente sobre la nada. Pero, ¿Cómo podía sentir la oscuridad?

-La oscuridad no se siente, sino que se ve- dijo una suave voz que hacía eco y se perdía en lo profundo.

-La oscuridad siempre está presente, solo que muchos no logran aceptarla- dijo otra voz con suavidad pero con un dejo de superioridad en el tono.

Las dos voces se perdieron en lo profundo, parecían voces de niños. Movió una mano al tiempo que comenzaba a abrir los ojos lentamente. Miro para todos los lados. Nada para ver había en ese extraño lugar, parecía una boca de lobo de lo oscuro que estaba. Levanto su mano derecha y la puso frente a sus ojos. No podía verla, a pesar de tener los ojos abiertos. Levanto su otra mano y tampoco pudo visualizarla. Parpadeo varias veces para ver si podía lograrlo, pero era en vano. Movió sus piernas y sintió que estas no pesaban nada. Es más, no se sentía pesado en lo más mínimo, era como si fuese como el aire. Estiro su cuerpo un poco, mas por instinto porque no podía ver sus extremidades. Cerró los ojos nuevamente. Se acurruco un poco envolviendo sus piernas con sus brazos. Parecía como si estuviera en un sueño. Aunque no sabía en realidad donde estaba, la tranquilidad de ese lugar lo hacía estar cómodo.

-Los humanos son estúpidos, cuando ven algo diferente a ellos no lo aceptan y enseguida lo rechazan- dijo una voz suave que se desvaneció enseguida.

Volvió a abrir los ojos rápidamente al oír el comentario y esta vez se sorprendió al ver un pequeño resplandor. Instintivamente levanto sus manos y las vio. Parpadeo dos veces hasta asegurarse de que podía verlas. Sus brazos y piernas estaban ahí, su cuerpo estaba ahí, cubierto por un extraño resplandor blanco que alumbraba poco a poco el lugar.

-Eso es porque no les agradas- dijo otra voz que volvía a hacer eco en medio de la oscuridad.

Miro para ambos lados para divisar de donde provenían las dos voces, pero lo único que encontró fue la nada.

-¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?- se pregunto a si mismo mientras comenzaba a moverse.

-Tú no les agradas- dijo otra vez la voz suave a sus espaldas mientras soltaba una risita.

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunto mientras giraba sobre sí mismo.

-Somos tú- dijo la voz suave un poco más cerca de él, mientras volvía el cuerpo hacia adelante.

Parecía que las voces lo estaban rodeando, más cuando hablaban parecía que se acercaban poco a poco hacia él.

-Si ellos fueran ovejas todo sería más fácil, ¿no?- dijo de nuevo la voz con tono de superioridad a sus espaldas.

Bajo la mirada y se quedo quieto en ese lugar al percatarse que la voz había sonado muy cerca. Parecía que estaban jugando un ping-pong de preguntas y respuestas. Si solo eso iba a ser, lo mejor era escuchar y esperar a que se aparecieran los dueños de las voces. Al poder ver su cuerpo gracias al extraño resplandor blanco, hizo ademan de sentarse sobre esa oscura nada en la que se encontraba envuelto. El silencio reino el lugar por un pequeño lapso de tiempo.

-Porque las ovejas pueden ser arriadas y guiadas por el camino que uno desea - dijo de repente la voz suave enfrente de él.

Se sorprendió mucho con lo que vio al levantar la vista. Un pequeño niño se encontraba frente a él con la cabeza ladeada hacia la derecha, haciendo que su castaño cabello cayera sobre un costado. Tenía el torso descubierto dejando ver unas extrañas cicatrices tanto en su pecho como en sus brazos. Su rostro demostraba curiosidad, mientras que un extraño resplandor azul cubría su cuerpo.

El muchacho se sorprendió al ver al niño y se corrió para atrás un poco sorprendido. El niño sonrió de manera graciosa al ver la reacción de su compañero.

-Las ovejas son bonitas, ¿no crees?- le pregunto el niño sentándose frente a él.

Ambos quedaron enfrentados mirándose el uno al otro con expresión de curiosidad. El muchacho entorno los ojos al ver que el niño también los entornaba. Se dio cuenta de que el pequeño llevaba una curita en una de sus mejillas. Levanto una mano y vio que el niño también lo imitaba.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto el muchacho dejando la mano a un lado mientras el niño hacia lo mismo.

-Yoh- respondió el niño mirando fijamente a su interlocutor que parecía atónito con su respuesta- ¿y tu quien eres?

-Yoh- respondió el castaño shaman un poco sorprendido con la respuesta del niño.

-Te llamas igual que yo- dijo el niño apuntándose con un dedo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Si eso veo- respondió Yoh observando al pequeño sonreír. Se sentía un poco tonto con la respuesta que le había dado.

-Sí, las ovejas son lindas- dijo el pequeño Yoh cerrando los ojos y apoyando su cabeza sobre una de sus manos- Lastima que los humanos no son como ellas.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Yoh observando la expresión del chico y recordando las dos voces que hablaban sobre las ovejas.

-Si los humanos fueran como ellas estaría bien- respondió el chico abriendo los ojos y posando su mirada sobre la de Yoh- Porque las ovejas pueden ser guiadas por el camino que uno quiere.

La misma respuesta se hizo presente. Yoh no comprendía nada de lo que el pequeño decía. Se rasco la nuca tratando de recordar porque había aparecido en ese lugar pero el chico lo interrumpió.

-Este lugar se llama conciencia- le dijo mientras se incorporaba y comenzaba a caminar- es donde yo vengo a pensar sobre las cosas que pasan. Puedo ir a cualquier lado, pero este es mi lugar favorito.

-¿Conciencia?- pregunto Yoh levantándose del lugar donde se encontraba para seguir al niño.

-Así es, tú eres yo y yo soy tú, lo único que difiere de nosotros es que tú actúas en el mundo real mientras que yo estoy aquí.

-Oh- dijo Yoh tratando de comprender y siguiendo al pequeño - ¿Y porque estoy aquí?

-Los humanos son estúpidos, cuando ven algo diferente a ellos no lo aceptan y enseguida lo rechazan- dijo una voz que se desvaneció enseguida.

La aparición de la voz hizo que ambos chicos se quedaran quietos en el lugar en el que se encontraban.

-Es que…- comenzó a decir el pequeño Yoh, sorprendido - hay alguien aquí que no debería estar.

-¿Huh? ¿Alguien que no debería estar?

-Si- dijo el niño y asistió con la cabeza- observa hacia allí- le indicó apuntando hacia el lado derecho de Yoh.

El shaman siguió con la vista hacia el lugar que le indicaba el pequeño y se percato de que no estaban solos. Yoh entorno un poco los ojos para distinguir mejor ante la oscuridad que reinaba en el lugar, hasta que lo vio. Una titilante luz roja los venía siguiendo.

-¿Deberíamos preocuparnos por su presencia?- inquirió Yoh al pequeño señalando la luz roja.

-No, supongo que no- dijo el chico observando por sobre el hombro de Yoh -Desde hace un tiempo él está aquí, observando todo- dijo el niño cuando Yoh volvió la vista hacia el- Él es como yo, es una esencia que reside en este lugar. Pero en un cuerpo solo debe haber una esencia, como en este caso, donde esa esencia soy yo.

-¿Esencia?- pregunto Yoh confundido por las palabras del pequeño.

-Sí, así es- le respondió el niño- yo soy tu esencia, quien te hace ser quien eres, por eso me llamo igual que tu, jiji.

La pequeña risita del niño le hizo recordar mucho a sí mismo.

-Ya veo, así que tu eres mi esencia- dijo Yoh sorprendido- ¿entonces, quien soy yo en este momento?

-La voz de este lugar- dijo el pequeño Yoh- la voz de la conciencia, quien adopta las ideas que le dan sentido a la existencia. Por eso estas aquí.

-Vaya, esto es muy extraño- dijo el castaño shaman rascándose una de sus mejillas- Por un momento creí que estaba soñando.

-Lo estas- dijo el niño con seguridad mirando al muchacho- no de la forma en la que deberías, pero lo estas.

-¿Estoy soñando?- pregunto Yoh volviendo a sentir confusión- Oye, espera un momento ya no entiendo nada de lo que sucede aquí.

El pequeño Yoh suspiro.

-Escucha, en este momento tu cuerpo físico esta inconsciente y tú, que eres la conciencia de ese cuerpo, estás aquí- explico el niño mientras seguía caminando- Yo soy tu esencia, la parte que te hace ser tu mismo, que en combinación contigo y el cuerpo físico forman aquella persona llamada Yoh Asakura. ¿Comprendes?

Yoh se quedo más atónito con las palabras del chico, para ser un niño hablaba de manera muy madura.

-Sí, ya comprendo- dijo el shaman haciendo un ademan con sus manos- y dime…

-¿Si?- pregunto el pequeño Yoh

-Tú eres mi esencia, y yo soy un shaman, o sea que puedo fusionarme con distintas almas… eso quiere decir que tú has convivido con otras esencias…

-En efecto, así es. Cuando haces la fusión de almas ocurre eso- respondió el niño levantando su pulgar ante Yoh- Con el alma con el que más he convivido es con ese samurái, Amidamaru.

-Ya voy comprendiendo un poco más- dijo Yoh golpeando su puño sobre su mano. De pronto su rostro se volvió serio- Entonces, la esencia que ronda por aquí, ¿es esa titilante luz roja?

-Si- dijo el pequeño Yoh bajando la cabeza. Luego continuo – Has escuchado sus ideas, ¿verdad? No sé bien como lo hizo, pero esta esencia se instalo aquí por capricho. He tratado de mantenerlo alejado de este lugar, de la conciencia. Cada vez que aparece me ataca y comienza a decirme cosas sobre la humanidad, sobre lo que es aceptable y lo que no lo es. Yo lo contradigo pero aun así, quiere convencerme. Dice que los humanos no deberían existir, que una presencia omnipotente y omnipresente debería ser quien guie al mundo. Al parecer este es el lugar que quiere ocupar, pero obviamente no dejaré que lo haga- explico el chico mientras seguía caminando seguido por Yoh.

El rostro de Yoh se volvió pálido de un momento a otro. Solo había una persona que tendría esas ideas sobre los humanos, solo una. Pero…. ¿Cómo rayos había hecho Hao para que una parte de su alma se alojara en su cuerpo?

-Eso no lo sé- respondió el niño ante el cuestionamiento de Yoh- Bueno… recuerdo bien cuando Amidamaru, tú y yo salimos del cuerpo de ese demonio, en ese momento te encontrabas totalmente aturdido, sin saber qué hacer y yo obviamente no podía hacer nada tampoco. Se supone que la conciencia es quien decide lo que se hace, pero en ese momento no podías hacerlo por ti mismo. Amidamaru te dio ánimos para que recobraras tus sentidos, te negaste a aceptar la oferta que te hacia Hao y juntos salimos de allí, volviendo a tu cuerpo físico. Pero…

-¿Pero qué?- pregunto Yoh sorprendido sin percatarse de que la pequeña luz se había acercado mucho más a él.

-Tú fuiste quien trajo esa parte de la esencia de Hao aquí- sentencio el pequeño apuntando a Yoh con su dedo índice. La luz roja se hizo un poco más grande cuando Yoh se sorprendió por las palabras del chiquillo- Lo supe desde un principio, pero no le di importancia, dado que pensé que era una de tus ideas. En efecto, el es tu hermano y obviamente tienes sentimientos hacia él. Siempre te has sentido solo y sabes que los hermanos se ayudan mutuamente, lo has visto en Len y Jun Tao, en HoroHoro y Pilika Usui. Claro que lo has visto. Por eso, desde que supiste que era tu hermano pensaste siempre en ayudarlo, ¿no es así?

El castaño shaman se quedo en shock con la explicación del niño. Parecía que el tenia muchas respuestas a sus interrogantes interiores. En cierto modo tenía razón, el sentía una especie de unión con Hao, al fin y al cabo eran hermanos y gemelos. Pero nunca la acepto por el hecho de que Hao quería destruir a todos, mas no la acepto cuando decidió pelear con todas sus fuerzas para derrotarlo en la tierra de los grandes espíritus, cuando este perdió el control de su conciencia.

La luz roja se volvió un poco más grande aun cuando Yoh bajo la mirada.

-Los humanos son estúpidos, se destruyen a sí mismos con su propia debilidad- las palabras surgieron de la luz roja y con ella se podía apreciar un tono de superioridad.

-Tienes razón- dijo Yoh levantando la mirada por un momento después de la reflexión que se había hecho a sí mismo- En cierto modo quise ayudar a Hao, más cuando salimos del portal de babilonia y decidí no pelear más porque sabía que si atacas serás atacado. Él obviamente no pensaba igual, estaba ensimismado en sus propias cosas como para pensar en nosotros como hermanos, más aun como humanos y es por eso que decidí luchar con él para solucionar las cosas.

-Y después sabemos lo que paso ¿no?- término de decir el pequeño mientras Yoh fijaba la vista en la luz rojiza que tenía a su lado- Te sentiste culpable de haber hecho algo que no querías. No conocías ese sentimiento, no tan profundo. Y por eso la esencia de Hao que trajimos de su cuerpo se quedo aquí, alimentándose de esa culpabilidad que sentías.

-Ya veo- dijo Yoh cayendo en la cuenta de lo que en realidad le había estando pasando cuando recordaba o soñaba con la pelea que había tenido con Hao.

-Así es, pero bueno…- el pequeño se acerco a Yoh y le ofreció una mano mientras observaba la luz roja que se empezaba a encoger- Tú pensaste en hacer lo correcto y eso está bien, aunque tú mismo te cuestiones y te contradigas luego, fue tu decisión y la obraste porque así lo sentiste. No debes arrepentirte de lo que haces. Si te arrepintieras de cada una de las cosas que has hecho, posiblemente no existiríamos ninguno de los dos y tal vez las cosas que has logrado con tus decisiones no estarían allí para darte ánimos. Tienes cosas que aprender, al igual que yo porque ambos somos uno mismo, pero recuerda que hay alguien que siempre estará contigo, no importa la decisión que tomes- el niño sonrió al ver que Yoh se daba cuenta de las palabras.

El joven shaman se volvió para ver la luz roja, esa parte de la esencia de Hao que había estando residiendo en la conciencia. La luz comenzó a titilar cuando Yoh clavo su mirada en ella y se hizo más pequeña, poco a poco hasta el punto de que desapareció la vista de ambos chicos.

-Gracias- Yoh se dio la vuelta y tomo la mano del pequeño y sonrió.

-De nada, es un trabajo que la conciencia y la esencia deben realizar, eso se llama cooperación- dijo el chico.

-Supongo que sí- dijo Yoh sin soltar la mano del otro Yoh- Entonces… respóndeme una última pregunta.

-Sí, dime

-¿Qué sucederá con esa parte de la esencia de Hao que reside aquí?

-Hum, bueno no lo sé-dijo el pequeño tomándose el mentón con su mano- Lo único que puedo deducir, es que si esa esencia estuvo aquí durante todo este tiempo…

Yoh puso los ojos en blanco al ver que podía saber la respuesta del pequeño

-¿Quiere decir que Hao… está con vida?

-Pues…- comenzó a decir el niño ladeando la cabeza hacia un costado

-No tienes que decírmelo- dijo Yoh sorprendiendo al pequeño- Todo estará bien, no te preocupes

El pequeño Yoh sonrió al escuchar aquella tan característica frase.

-Ya veo, ¿y entonces qué piensas hacer?- pregunto el shaman un tanto curioso.

-Bueno…- le dijo el niño con una sonrisa- Ahora que hemos resuelto este pequeño altercado, se que esa esencia de Hao, que ha querido dominar tu conciencia no lo hará de nuevo, puesto que ya no eres culpable de ninguno de tus actos. Recuerda que todos podemos elegir.

-Me siento mejor por eso- Yoh sonrió.

-Ah, por cierto- comenzó a decir el pequeño Yoh- lamento lo que sucedió aquella tarde, ese día la esencia de Hao tomo mi lugar por un momento y por eso te sentiste así. Fue mi error.

-Oh, claro- dijo Yoh recordando lo que había sucedido en el puente- A todo esto, ¿cuánto hace que estoy aquí? O sea, ¿cuánto hace que mi cuerpo esta inconsciente?

-Hum, eso no lo sé, no manejo el tiempo de la realidad humana- se disculpo el niño ante la pregunta de Yoh.

-Anna debe de estar preocupada- dijo Yoh mientras el pequeño lo observaba detenidamente.

-Debe ser la persona que más preocupada esta por ti- dijo el niño esbozando una pequeña sonrisa y le ofrecía su mano nuevamente- será mejor que vuelvas, no quiero imaginarme que te reciba con un golpe si te retrasas, jiji.

Yoh le devolvió la sonrisa al escuchar ese comentario. Tomó la mano del pequeño y pudo sentir como una cálida fuerza comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y el pequeño Yoh se desvaneció mientras que el shaman se adentro a la oscuridad que lo iba envolviendo poco a poco.

Bueno, este fue el cuarto capítulo de esta historia. Tal vez suena algo raro esto de la esencia y la conciencia, espero que no me tiren con tomates por esto, ¡piedad por favor! T-T

Gracias a todas aquellas personas que se han tomado su tiempo para leer este Fic, prometo actualizar y continuar.


	5. Despierta

Capitulo 5: Despierta

La habitación estaba totalmente iluminada por la gran araña que colgaba del tirante del techo. Estaba ambientada como si tratara de imitar el estilo medieval, con unas cortinas rojas que no dejaban filtrar la luz del exterior y los muebles antiguos, muy antiguos que decoraban de manera tranquila la habitación. En un pequeño perchero descansaba una capa roja y un par de guantes. Se encontraba sentado en un pequeño escritorio, lleno de papeles. Un dorada mascara resplandecía con la luz artificial que emergía de la araña colgante. Estaba totalmente ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Golpearon a la puerta y esto hizo que su mirada recayera en la persona que acababa de golpear y entrar en su habitación.

-¿Qué quieres?- espetó a su visitante con tono de molestia.

La eludida se acerco un poco más hacia donde se encontraba. Llevaba una máscara que a los costados tenía una especie de alas doradas. Su cuerpo era totalmente esbelto, llevaba botas altas, un chaleco con insignias y una larga capa roja descansaba sobre sus hombros haciendo un movimiento majestuoso a medida que avanzaba.

-Siempre tan simpático- dijo la mujer una vez que estuvo frente al hombre.

-¿A qué has venido Ruby?-pregunto el hombre con un tono más amable

-Mucho mejor, ¿no crees?

-No te hagas la graciosa, no estoy para chistes hoy.

-Vamos Clive, ¿no eres tu el que siempre dice que si pierdes la paciencia todo lo demás también se pierde?

-Sí, pero justo hoy no es un buen día - respondió Clive mientras soltaba un suspiro.

-Bueno, pero no te enfades- dijo Ruby con tono de burla- He venido porque quisiera saber el próximo paso.

-¿Huh? ¿Te mando Serumo por esas casualidades?-pregunto Clive mientras le ofrecía sentarse en la silla de enfrente

-No, él no- dijo Ruby mientras se sentaba en la silla- Serumo está en las suyas planeando con Zaua su próximo destino de ataque, mientras que tu dudas si ir o no a cumplir tu cometido.

-¿Y tú que sabes? Además, no sé qué es lo que estas tramando con respecto al plan del maestro…

-¿Temes ir y atacar despiadadamente como lo hacías antes, como lo hiciste con esos chiquillos? Es solo un débil shaman, no se a que le temes...

Clive se levanto de su asiento y en cuestión de milésimas de segundo estuvo al lado de Ruby.

-Jaja, ¿A que le temo? ¿Sabes con quien estas tratando?- dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos que se entreveían a través de la máscara que esta llevaba.

-Pues pareces un niño tratando de ver si sale a jugar o se queda en casa- respondió Ruby con un tono bromista mientras miraba al hombre a los ojos.

-Tú no sabes nada, si quiero puedo ir y despedazarlo en cuestión de segundos- respondió Clive con un dejo de frialdad en sus palabras.

-Quiero verte haciéndolo- le dijo la mujer acercando su rostro al de Clive.

-Muy bien, espérame aquí - respondió el hombre soltando a la mujer y calzándose sus guantes que descansaban en el perchero- Vamos a probar que tan fuerte es ese Asakura…

Esa tarde, cuando el sol había comenzado a ocultarse en el horizonte, se podía observar la tensión que había en la pensión En. Manta y Ryu se encontraban sentados en el borde del escalón de la habitación, dando la vista hacia el jardín de la casa. Ryu había decidido quedarse en caso de que Yoh y Anna necesitaran algo, más ahora con la situación que afrontaban. Manta, había ido a ver como seguían las cosas, tal y como lo había hecho en los últimos dos días. Le preocupaba mucho el estado de su amigo y el de Anna. Últimamente la itako no salía de su habitación. Todos podían llegar a comprender su estado.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba. Sus rostros denotaban tristeza e impotencia al no poder hacer nada para ayudar. Ryu suspiró.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más seguirá en ese estado, Don Yoh?- no era una pregunta, más bien era una reflexión.

-Amigo…- suspiro Manta levantando la vista para observar nuevamente el rojizo horizonte.

Fausto se hizo presente en la sala llevando consigo su maletín y seguido de Eliza. Ambos muchachos se voltearon para ver el pálido rostro del médico.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Ryu mientras quedaba frente a Fausto.

-Ya no hay rastro de fiebre, su respiración es normal al igual que su pulso- dijo el shaman sentándose frente a los interlocutores, mientras Eliza lo imitaba.

-Y si es así… ¿porque no despierta?- pregunto Manta

-Aun no lo sabemos, la mente actúa de manera independiente, hasta de maneras que no podríamos llegar a entenderlas a la perfección- dijo Fausto con seriedad.

-¿Y Anna?- inquirió Manta un tanto preocupado- No la he visto hoy, tampoco ayer…

-Debes comprenderla- dijo Fausto manteniendo la compostura- esto es algo muy doloroso para ella, a pesar de que es una persona fuerte, es quien más sufre en este momento.

-Sí, es igual a lo que estamos pasando nosotros-dijo Ryu suspirando- Amidamaru sigue a su lado ¿verdad?

-Así es, no se ha separado de Yoh desde aquella noche-dijo Fausto levantándose de su lugar- Yoh es una persona muy fuerte, tengan fe en que regresará- y diciendo así salió de la habitación en compañía de su esposa.

Manta y Ryu suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

-Fausto tiene razón, debemos creer en la fortaleza de Don Yoh- dijo Ryu poniendo un poco de animo a la situación.

-Si- atino a decir Manta- debemos creer en él

Fausto subía poco a poco las escaleras seguido de Eliza. Ya en el segundo piso se dirigió hacia la habitación de Anna y golpeo la puerta con suavidad.

-Entra- dijo la voz de la itako a lo cual Fausto hizo caso.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, solo la escasa luz del sol que se ocultaba iluminaba el cuerpo de la rubia que se encontraba sentada en la ventana mirando hacia el cielo.

Fausto y Eliza cerraron la puerta tras de sí y avanzaron un poco hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba la itako.

-Anna, el estado de Yoh es mejor que el de ayer- dijo el médico con suavidad- no hay dudas de que lo que le afecto, poco a poco está desapareciendo.

Anna seguía con la vista fija en el cielo, pero había escuchado el comentario del shaman.

-El despertará pronto- dijo la Itako en voz baja, en un tono poco audible. Fausto asintió.

-Sí, así es- dijo el shaman - Esto… Anna entiendo cómo te has sentido frente a esta situación y… bueno, creo que deberías ir a verlo.

El corazón de la itako se detuvo un instante ante las palabras del médico. Desde que había visto a Yoh en ese estado se había refugiado en su habitación. La mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba meditando para poder contener la ola de sentimientos que sentía al recordar a su prometido y su estado.

Echando una última mirada a la muchacha, la pareja salió de la habitación. Cuando vio que se encontraba nuevamente sola, cayó de rodillas en el frio suelo. Tomo con fuerza el rosario azul que colgaba de su cuello, apretándolo contra su pecho y bajando la vista. Fausto tenía razón, debería ir a ver a Yoh, ella misma quería hacerlo, pero algo se lo impedía. El recuerdo de lo que había pasado en el territorio sagrado… Todavía no sabían que era lo que le había afectado a Yoh y porque lo había dejado en ese estado. Sentía una especie de temor de que su prometido no despertara. Sabía que si iba a verlo ese recuerdo volvería y no sabía qué clase de sentimiento podría llegar a apoderarse de ella.

-_Cuida de Yoh_- volvió a decir la voz en su cabeza y reacciono. Levanto la vista lentamente y se incorporo. Era su deber, era su deber cuidar de su prometido, así como él lo haría si ella se encontrara en la misma situación. No podía huir de sus sentimientos, a pesar de que no los demostraba, los tenia y no podía huir de ellos.

Salió despacio de su habitación y camino con paso decidido hacia la habitación del shaman. Se paro frente a la puerta y sin pensarlo entro en ella. Allí estaba, en la habitación de su prometido tratando aun de descubrir porque había ido hasta allí. Yoh se encontraba en su futón, en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado Ryu hacía dos días atrás. Un pequeño y débil rayo de luz de luna se filtraba desde la ventana y hacia que su rostro se viera un poco pálido, a pesar de su condición. Amidamaru se encontraba a su lado. Se sorprendió al ver a Anna entrar sorpresivamente en la habitación de su amo, puesto que no la había visto desde que habían traído al shaman a ese lugar, cuando tuvo esa descompensación. La observo por un momento y vio que el semblante de la joven itako denotaba preocupación. El samurái asintió sin que esta lo viera y desapareció.

Anna levanto la vista y vio como Amidamaru se desvanecía dándole espacio para poder así, quedar a solas con Yoh. Se acerco poco a poco hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el shaman y cuando quedo a su lado se sentó. El rostro de Yoh expresaba total tranquilidad. Levanto su mano y la posó sobre el rostro del muchacho. Al contacto, su piel estaba suave y cálida, lo cual provoco que Anna acariciara la mejilla del inconsciente shaman con cierta delicadeza.

Debía admitirlo, Yoh era quien más le preocupaba. Recorrió el rostro del muchacho con su mano y corrió uno de los mechones de su castaño cabello que le caía en la cara. Se acerco un poco más para contemplar ese calmado rostro que tenía su prometido. No sabía porque, pero sentía que él era su todo en ese momento. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Entorno los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa hizo aparición en su rostro. Un recuerdo volvió a hacerse presente, aquellas palabras que le dijo Yoh, cuando lo conoció en el monte Osore:

"Algún día me convertiré en el shaman King y haré todo lo posible para que puedas llevar una vida totalmente tranquila"

Sintió como un cálido sentimiento comenzaba a apoderarse de ella al recordar aquellas palabras. Yoh había hecho todo lo posible para cumplir con su promesa, y ella lo sabía. Se había enfrentado a muchos problemas desde aquel día en que partió hacia Norteamérica con tal de cumplir, tanto su sueño como el de ella. Ambos querían lo mismo.

Tomo con suavidad la mano del shaman y la entrelazo con la suya. Podía sentir como su pulso iba en aumento y como su corazón latía con más fuerza. Ese sentimiento nuevo la envolvía totalmente. Y se sentía bien, eso no podía negarlo.

-Quiero que despiertes- musito la itako acercando las entrelazadas manos a su rostro, mientras observaba por enésima vez a su prometido.

Un estruendo resonó desde el lado este de la pensión sacando a Anna de sus pensamientos. Amidamaru se apareció en la habitación de Yoh adoptando una pose de defensa y tomando su espada.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto Anna sorprendida, soltando la mano de Yoh e incorporándose.

-No lo sé Anna-sama, pero tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo Amidamaru con el semblante serio.

Anna salió de la habitación seguida del samurái y en su trayecto se encontró con Fausto.

-Anna, ¿te encuentras bien?- inquirió el médico al ver a la itako.

-Si, por supuesto- dijo Anna mientras iba camino a bajar las escaleras- ¿Qué fue ese ruido?

-No lo sé, pero proviene desde la sala en donde se encontraban Manta y Ryu- dijo Fausto siguiéndola por las escaleras.

-Esos idiotas…- comenzó a decir la itako, un tanto enfadada por el hecho de que el estruendo la había sacado de ese hermoso contacto que había tenido con Yoh minutos atrás, mientras terminaba de bajar el último escalón y se dirigía hacia el pasillo.

Un nuevo estruendo sonó y parecía provenir del lugar que había dicho Fausto. Se apresuraron a llegar a la habitación que se encontraba en el lado este de la pensión. Un sonido parecido a un quejido se escucho desde el pasillo. Anna, Fausto, Eliza y Amidamaru observaron como Manta salía corriendo desde una de las habitaciones gritando.

-¡Esos sujetos atacaron a Ryu!- grito el pequeño al ver a sus amigos.

-¡Eliza!- inquirió Fausto al mismo tiempo en que su esposa le alcanzaba su característica hoz que servía para realizar su oversoul.

-¡Fausto! ¿Qué haces?- pregunto Anna al ver que el shaman pretendía realizar su oversoul con Eliza.

-No te preocupes, iré a ayudar a Ryu- dijo el médico haciendo fluir su furyoku y abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

Anna, Manta y Amidamaru entraron junto con Fausto y vieron a Ryu con su oversoul desprendiendo un furyoku de color morado. Su ropa estaba despedazada y al parecer el shaman estaba muy enfadado.

Más allá de donde se encontraba Ryu, lo que parecía ser un ejército zombi se acercaba lentamente hacia el lugar, donde habían hecho aparición los otros ocupantes de la casa. Eran muy flacuchos y cada uno llevaba una especie de máscara de hierro con un vidrio de color verde en el centro. Tenían largas y filosas garras en cada mano, (lo cual explicaría el porqué Ryu llevaba la ropa rota) y caminaban con cierta pesadez. Todos estaban vestidos exactamente igual, con un traje de color gris con detalles del mismo color que el centro de la máscara.

-¡Fausto, ven aquí y ayúdame!- inquirió el shaman del fleco al ver al médico entrar en la habitación. Anna, Manta y Amidamaru se adentraron para ver qué era lo que sucedía en el jardín.

-¿Qué son estas cosas?- pregunto el shaman nigromante al observar a las criaturas caminando hacia ellos.

-No lo sé y tampoco sé porque nos atacan-dijo Ryu empuñando su espada de madera con la cual había hecho su oversoul- ¡Maldición! Ten cuidado, con esas garras. Me he zafado de suerte cuando me atacaron- y se señalo el pecho donde quedaba al descubierto una marca de tres líneas de sangre.

Las criaturas se acercaban y las de la primer fila comenzaron a atacar. Se abalanzaron contra Fausto quien con un solo movimiento de su hoz los despedazo. Las demás comenzaron a atacar nuevamente rodeando a ambos Shamanes y esta vez fue Ryu, quien con un solo golpe de su espada derroto a los que tenía enfrente.

-No son tan fuertes como para enfrentar a Ryu con espada de madera ¿eh?- dijo en tono de superioridad.

-No te confíes Ryu- le hablo Tokageroh a través del oversoul- ¡Mira!

El shaman abrió grandes los ojos. Los restos de las criaturas volvían a regenerarse a pesar de haber sido cortadas. Esto no iba muy bien.

-¡Ay mama!- dijo Ryu y dio un paso hacia atrás al ver que nuevamente las criaturas tenían intensión de atacarlo.

-Cortarlos no es una táctica muy buena- dijo Fausto poniéndose espalda con espalda con Ryu.

-¿Y que se supone que hagamos?- inquirió Ryu dando un golpe con su espada a la criatura que tenía más cerca.

Anna, Manta y Amidamaru observaban con atención la pelea que llevaban a cabo sus amigos. Estaban en total desventaja porque cortarlos no era precisamente algo positivo. Dos criaturas se separaron del grupo y comenzaron a marchar hacia donde se encontraban.

-¡Que hacemos, que hacemos, que hacemos!- comenzó a gritar Manta mientras corría de un lado para otro.

-¡Cálmate enano cabezón!- Anna le propino un puñetazo al pequeño para que se calmara- Con que grites no solucionaras nada.

-¡Pero Anna!- dijo Manta frotándose la cabeza- ¡Esas cosas bien hacia aquí y tu ni siquiera tienes a Zenki y kouki para defenderte!

Manta estaba en lo cierto, si tuviera a los demonios de Hao bajo su control podría defenderse del ataque de las misteriosas criaturas. En ese momento un golpe de la espada de Ryu destruyo a las dos criaturas antes de que llegaran donde se encontraban.

-No son fuertes, pero esa habilidad de regeneración es la que nos hace estar en desventaja- dijo Fausto derrotando a otras cuatro criaturas que lo habían atacado.

-¿Qué haremos?- dijo Manta en tono de preocupación.

-Pues nada, ¿Qué creen que podrían hacer?- dijo una grave voz desde lo profundo de la noche.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron Fausto y Ryu al unisonó.

Desde las sombras emergió una misteriosa figura que comenzó lentamente a acercarse hacia donde comenzaban a aparecer las criaturas. Cuando estuvo bajo la tenue luz de la luna los Shamanes vieron como una máscara dorada brillaba con intensidad, mientras una roja capa flameaba con majestuosidad. En su mano derecha sujetaba una especie de daga. El sujeto se acerco un poco más y quedo detrás de la última fila de criaturas cuando volvió a hablar.

-¿Qué les parece el poder de mi ejercito de werewolfs?- pregunto con sorna mientras los Shamanes se ponían en posición de defensa- Es algo que jamás se habían enfrentado ¿eh?

-¿Quién rayos es este?- pregunto Ryu frunciendo el ceño.

-No lo sé- dijo Fausto en un hilo de voz.

-Oh, que descortés he sido- dijo el sujeto avanzando entre las criaturas hasta quedar a unos metros de donde se encontraban los Shamanes- Los ataque sin avisar y para colmo no me he presentado.

-¿Y este que se trae?- pregunto Manta a Anna. La itako observaba con atención al recién llegado.

-Mi nombre es Clive Portman- se presento el hombre haciendo una reverencia- como ven este es mi ejercito de werewolfs, que por más que intenten destruirlos, cada uno de ellos se regenerara- señalo hacia donde se encontraban los restos de las dos criaturas que había cortado Ryu.

-Es un shaman- dijo Anna de repente.

-¿Qué?- inquirió Manta un tanto asombrado- ¿Un shaman?

-Así es, el controla a esas criaturas con su furyoku.

-Estas criaturas son parte de su oversoul- dijo Amidamaru sorprendido.

-Entonces…- dijo Ryu esperanzado y comenzó a correr para atacar a los primeros werewolfs que tenía enfrente para acercarse al hombre- si atacamos a ese sujeto detendremos su posesión de objetos.

-¡Espera Ryu!- le grito Fausto mientras se zafaba del ataque de otras cinco criaturas. Los werewolfs que había destruido Ryu se regeneraron con gran rapidez y se volvieron en contra del shaman hiriéndolo y arrojándolo contra el suelo.

-Es inútil- dijo Clive Portman mientras una sádica sonrisa se le formaba en la cara.

Ryu se incorporo como pudo e hizo fluir todo su furyoku en su espada de madera. Fausto se acerco hacia él.

-No debiste atacar así- le reprocho el médico- Debiste esperar un poco…

-¿Esperar? ¿Esperar que Fausto? ¿A que ataquen a Doña Anna y al joven Manta? Que no se te olvide que Don Yoh se encuentra indefenso y que debemos…

-Eso ya lo sé- le espeto Fausto con total tranquilidad- pero atacar sin tener un plan es erróneo, además esas cosas se regeneran…

-Ustedes son totalmente insignificantes- dijo Clive interrumpiendo a Fausto, mientras comenzaba a avanzar- Basuras nada más.

-¿Qué demonios pretendes de nosotros?- pregunto Ryu con furia.

-Hmp- Clive sonrió maliciosamente- Mi único propósito… es destruir a Yoh Asakura.

Bueno, aquí vamos con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Entran en escena dos personajes nuevos y vemos un poco de acción por parte de nuestros amigos Shamanes. El próximo capítulo se develaran un par de cosas, así que paciencia ^^. No me olvidaré de ningún personaje ;). Muchas gracias por sus reviews **Love Anna **y **Anneyk** y gracias a todas aquellas personas que siguen y se toman su tiempo para leer este fic!


	6. Un amor, para dos

Capitulo 6: Un amor para dos.

-¿Qué?- inquirió Fausto sorprendido por las palabras de Clive.

-¿Destruir a Yoh?- se pregunto Manta alarmado mientras se volvía para mirar a Anna que parecía estar en la misma situación de sorpresa.

Clive avanzo un poco más hacia donde se encontraban Fausto y Ryu adoptando nuevamente una posición de defensa. Con un movimiento de su daga la fila de werewolfs que tenía cerca se abrió para darle paso.

-¿Dónde se encuentra, eh?- inquirió de manera maliciosa recorriendo con la vista a los presentes.

-Eso a ti no te importa- dijo Ryu apuntándolo con su oversoul- a fin de cuentas ni sabemos para qué quieres destruir a Don Yoh…

-Y a ti no te debería importar saber para qué quiero hacerlo- respondió Clive ordenándole a dos de los werewolfs que tenía cerca atacar a Ryu.

Fausto se interpuso entre el shaman del fleco y destruyo a las dos criaturas antes de que estos se le acercaran.

-Basuras-musito Clive al ver el sorpresivo ataque de Fausto- porque no lo hacen más fácil y me permiten destruirlo de una vez.

Anna entorno los ojos y comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia donde se encontraban los dos shamanes. Yoh no estaba en ninguna condición de pelear y tampoco dejaría que ese extraño sujeto lo atacara en el estado en el que estaba. Aunque no fuera un shaman, ella era Anna Kyouyama, la itako, la futura esposa del heredero de la familia Asakura y si ese sujeto pretendía acabar con él… No lo permitiría. Recordó el cálido sentimiento que tuvo cuando estuvo a solas con Yoh. No importaba lo que sucediera, de alguna manera u otra lo impediría. Apretó fuerte los puños una vez que estuvo entre medio de Ryu y Fausto.

-¿Podría…- comenzó a decir la joven itako- saber porque tienes tanto interés en Yoh?

-Doña Anna- dijo Ryu observando a la rubia y adoptando su posición de defensa.

Clive volvió a sonreír con malicia al ver la actitud de Anna. Con otro movimiento de su daga, los werewolfs se detuvieron.

-Anna, supongo- dijo tomándose el mentón y adoptando una pose de pensamiento- Hum, según mis investigaciones no eres un shaman.

La itako entorno los ojos ante el comentario. El solo hecho de que menospreciara sus habilidades a pesar de no ser un shaman hacia que su aura se tornara de color negro.

-¿Investigaciones?- inquirió Fausto un tanto alarmado- ¿a qué te refieres?

El hombre se volvió hacia donde estaba Fausto y sonrió.

-Digamos que… soy curioso- respondió haciendo un ademan con una de sus manos y dedicándole una sonrisa a Anna.

-¡Miserable!- rugió Ryu y se abalanzo sobre él.

Clive movió nuevamente su daga y silenciosamente ordeno a cuatro de sus werewolfs a contraatacar. Ryu dio un gran salto y concentro la mayor parte de su furyoku en un solo punto para destruir tanto a las criaturas y alcanzar al hombre.

-¡Toma esto! ¡Ataque de serpientes de agua!- grito Ryu al mismo tiempo que lanzaba su ataque.

-Insignificante- murmuro Clive deteniendo y destruyendo con su daga las cabezas de las serpientes que formaban parte del ataque de Ryu- ¿Qué tal si te lo devuelvo?- y dicho esto concentro parte de su furyoku y una especie de halo negro salió de su daga mandando a volar al shaman.

Ryu cayó contra un árbol que estaba cerca del jardín y su oversoul se desvaneció. Tokageroh se hizo presente y observo al shaman a quien le comenzaba a sangrar la comisura de la boca y unos moretones se le empezaban a formar en sus descubiertos brazos.

-¿Te encuentras bien Ryu?- le grito Manta desde el otro lado del jardín.

-Es bastante fuerte- murmuro poniéndose de pie, sosteniéndose con su espada de madera.

-¿Bastante?- le dijo Tokageroh observándolo- ¡casi te mata Ryu!

-No seas exagerado, solo fue un rasguño- dijo el shaman a su espíritu acompañante, pero no pudo sostenerse en pie y volvió a quedar sentado bajo el árbol.

Clive estaba parado con la mirada perdida mientras observaba a Fausto ponerse a la defensiva.

-No necesito pelear con ustedes, solo he venido por Asakura-dijo mientras señalaba a Anna y comenzaba a acercarse- Supongo que tú has de saber donde esta, ¿verdad?

Anna entorno los ojos ante el comentario arrogante del shaman. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Apretó con mucha más fuerza los puños.

-¿Quién te envía?- pregunto la joven con un tono de enfado.

Clive volvió a dedicarle una sonrisa, lo cual hizo que la itako se enfadara un poco más. Comenzaba a detestar su arrogancia.

-Una pregunta que vale la pena responder, jaja- Clive rio con fuerza. Luego recupero la compostura- Para tu información, mi querida, soy uno de los cinco miembros de "Force Millenium" y mi único objetivo es…

-Eso ya lo sabemos- replico Anna- la cuestión aquí es saber el porqué.

-Hmp… ¿Me vas a decir dónde está?- inquirió Clive entornando los ojos.

-Ni lo sueñes- le respondió Anna mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Entonces…- volvió a poner cara de pensativo- La tortura es algo que no practico hace mucho, pero no estaría mal volver a intentarlo.

Fausto se interpuso entre Anna y Clive apuntándolo con su hoz. Su cara denotaba total furia.

-Atrévete a hacerlo- le dijo el médico en tono desafiante mientras hacía fluir su furyoku.

El interlocutor levanto una ceja al ver la posición desafiante de Fausto. Con un pequeño chasquido de sus dedos una fila entera de werewolfs ataco sorpresivamente al médico shaman. Fausto comenzó a cortar una por una a las criaturas pero estas parecían regenerarse con mucha más rapidez. Una de ellas lo alcanzo con sus garras y logro hacerle daño en una de sus piernas, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio.

-No te entrometas, tonto nigromante- dijo Clive mientras seguía avanzando hacia donde se encontraba Anna.

Manta, que se encontraba cerca de Anna comenzó a temblar al ver a los shamanes en ese estado. Dirigió su mirada hacia la rubia y vio que esta tenía su rostro denotando preocupación. Cayó de rodillas al suelo y un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus saltones ojos.

Clive se encontraba a pocos metros de Anna y la seguía mirando con su arrogante mirada. La itako trataba de pensar con claridad que hacer. Estaba pensando en la nulificacion de furyoku para defenderse, pero en esos momentos su mente no estaba tranquila por la situación, como para poder concentrarse y lograr crear el escudo. ¿Cómo podía ser que todo estaba perdido ya? Clive se acerco un poco más seguido por tres werewolfs y levantando su daga dispuesto a atacar a la rubia.

-Todo estará bien- se dijo a si misma recordando las palabras de Yoh. Clive estaba demasiado cerca de ella mientras sonreía con malicia. Cerró los ojos esperando lo peor- Todo…

-¡Amidaryû- Gokôjin!- el grito proveniente desde el interior de la pensión saco a Clive de sus pensamientos y al levantar la vista un gran halo de color carmesí lo ataco por sorpresa. Lanzo un ahogado grito cuando fue levantado del suelo y enviado contra uno de los arboles del jardín. En su trayecto el halo destruyo a los werewolfs que lo seguían junto con los que rodeaban a Fausto.

Manta, que se encontraba de rodillas, dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar de donde provenía una especie de pasos. Abrió grandes los ojos al verlo y una sonrisa se le formo en su rostro. Anna reacciono ante el grito y levanto la mirada. Un furyoku de color azulado avanzaba a través de la habitación mientras que este le iluminaba la cara al shaman. Anna volvió la vista. El corazón le dio un vuelco al verlo allí. El rostro de Yoh se veía pálido a la luz de la luna, pero aun así se veía que estaba en perfecto estado. Llevaba el cabello un poco alborotado y sus ropas de entrenamiento, aunque estaba descalzo. En su mano derecha, el oversoul formado por Amidamaru y Harusame desprendía una enorme cantidad de furyoku, mientras que en la otra llevaba la espada sagrada. Avanzo un poco más hacia el jardín hasta quedar junto a Anna.

-Hola Annita- dijo el shaman mientras le dedicaba una de sus típicas sonrisas- Lamento haberte hecho preocupar.

Anna se incorporó rápidamente hasta quedar frente a su prometido. Sintió como una especie de calor le recorría la cara y su pulso se acelero.

-Tonto- atino a decirle mientras ocultaba su mirada- tardaste demasiado.

Yoh volvió a sonreír al ver la reacción de su prometida. Quiso tomar su mano, pero al darse cuenta que tenia ambas ocupadas solo atino a acercarse y darle un beso en la frente. Anna esta vez sí que no pudo ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas. El shaman sonrió.

-Lo siento- dijo Yoh con total calma sin alejarse de ella. No sabía cómo ni porque se atrevió a hacer eso, pero debía admitir que le agrado el no sentir ningún golpe por parte de la itako por lo que había hecho.

-¡Don Yoh!- grito Ryu desde el árbol en el que se encontraba- ¡Por fin ha vuelto!

-Yoh…- dijo Fausto sentándose junto con Eliza mientras cubría su pierna herida.

-¡Hola muchachos!- les dijo Yoh viendo que sus amigos estaban bien.

-Esto me da asco- dijo Clive escupiendo desde el otro extremo del jardín. Al parecer el ataque de Yoh le había hecho un daño considerable puesto que su ropa estaba deshecha y la mitad de su máscara dorada estaba rota, dejando al descubierto su blanco rostro que denotaba total furia. Empuño su daga apuntando a Yoh- Así que por fin saliste, Asakura.

Yoh volvió la cabeza hacia Clive y su mirada cambio totalmente. Parecía realmente enojado.

-¿Quién eres tú?- le espeto el shaman separándose un poco de Anna.

Clive volvió a escupir el suelo y comenzaba a acercarse nuevamente hacia donde se encontraban los dos chicos. Los werewolfs empezaron a reubicarse conforme Clive avanzaba y los dirigía con su daga.

-Eso es lo de menos, ¡he venido aquí a destruirte!- bramó mientras una gran cantidad de werewolfs comenzaban a correr en dirección a donde se encontraba Yoh para atacar.

Yoh dio unos pasos hacia adelante mientras veía a las criaturas abalanzarse. Con total calma levanto su mano derecha haciendo que el furyoku fluyera con más fuerza, mientras que con la otra hacia girar la espada sagrada.

-Amidamaru, oversoul…- comenzó a decir mientras fusionaba ambas espadas y adoptaba una pose de defensa- ¡Espíritu de la espada!- y sin decir más, haciendo un movimiento de muñeca, el enorme oversoul de segundo grado se hizo presente.

Yoh cerró los ojos para poder concentrar todo su ataque en un punto.

- ¡Amidaryû -Gran Gokôjin!- grito y con un solo golpe de su halo carmesí desintegro a los werewolfs que se habían abalanzado contra él y más aun alcanzó a Clive, quien abrió grandes los ojos al ver el ataque. El halo dio de lleno en el cuerpo del enmascarado y una resplandeciente luz ilumino el lugar.

Ryu y Fausto se habían acercado un poco hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Anna, que miraba con atención a su prometido. Tanto entrenamiento había hecho de Yoh un buen shaman, y más aun si se le sumaba la experiencia que había adquirido en el torneo de shamanes.

-Puedo mirar el oversoul de Don Yoh mil y un veces y me seguirá pareciendo mega sorprendente- dijo Ryu con admiración.

-Es cierto- dijo Manta con la misma admiración, quien se había acercado hacia donde se encontraban los demás.

-¡Maldición! ¿Qué rayos fue eso?- grito Clive arrodillado en el suelo con una mano en su pecho mientras Yoh volvía a abrir los ojos. Su armadura estaba rota y su flameante capa estaba hecha jirones. No había dudas de que el ataque lo había alcanzado nuevamente.

-Este es el poder que tenemos Amidamaru y yo- dijo Yoh levantando el enorme oversoul.

A Clive se le formo una sonrisa de demencia en el rostro. Comenzó a reírse.

-No me digas- dijo en tono desafiante- jaja, esto no ha terminado aquí.

-Te recomiendo que te vayas- le dijo Yoh- No quiero hacerte más daño.

-¿A quién le dices que se marche?- Clive estaba fuera de sí. Aunque le costara, no podía creer que ese shaman tuviera tanto poder, según recordaba su nivel de furyoku era muy bajo y él lo superaba sin dificultades. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente lastimado, ya no tenía el suficiente furyoku como para volver a controlar los werewolfs que yacían despedazados en el suelo. El muchacho tenía razón, si volvía a atacarlo, esta vez no sabía si llegaría a contarlo.

-¡Maldición!- volvió a bramar Clive- ¿porque me gano este niño? Se suponía que eras débil, ¿porque? ¿Por qué tienes este poder?

-Te vuelvo a repetir…- dijo Yoh con calma mientras deshacía el oversoul del espíritu de la espada- márchate.

-Pero Yoh…- comenzó a decir Manta.

Clive se incorporó como pudo y dirigió su mirada hacia Yoh. No podía creer que tuviera que retirarse del campo de batalla con esa apariencia y mucho menos creer que había perdido ante ese shaman. Definitivamente debía reportar eso en la base, posiblemente habría un cambio de planes.

-Hmp… te veré pronto Asakura, y puedo asegurarte que no seré tan débil- y dicho esto dio un gran salto y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

Amidamaru se apareció ante Yoh y puso los ojos en forma de cascadita.

-¡Yoh-dono T-T!- exclamo y se abalanzo hacia su amo.

-Jiji, vamos Amidamaru, no te pongas así- le dijo Yoh dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

Ryu, Manta y Fausto se acercaron al shaman para elogiarlo de su hazaña, pero más estaban contentos por el hecho de tenerlo de vuelta con ellos. Yoh sonrió con gran alegría al estar rodeado de sus amigos.

Anna permaneció en su lugar con una pequeña sonrisa formada en sus labios. No podía creer que Yoh se encontrará allí, sonriente como siempre, como si nada le hubiese quitado esa tranquilidad que siempre llevaba. Yoh se volvió para mirarla y también le dedico una sonrisa.

Los presentes a su alrededor se sorprendieron de la forma de mirar que los dos jóvenes tenían.

-Será mejor que comience a hacer la cena Don Yoh- dijo Ryu caminando hacia la pensión.

-Huh, si claro Ryu- dijo Yoh con inocencia.

-Vamos Fausto- comenzó a decir Manta- con Eliza curaremos tu pierna.

-Sí, gracias - dijo Fausto caminando acompañado de su esposa y el pequeño también hacia la pensión.

Cuando todos los presente se fueron, los dos jóvenes se dieron cuenta de la situación. Yoh se acerco hacia donde se encontraba Anna y dejo las espadas sobre el suelo. La itako lo observo por el momento en el que él realizaba la acción. No había dudas en su mente, estaba feliz por tenerlo de vuelta junto a ella. Yoh se incorporo y quedo frente a frente con Anna. Volvió a sonreír.

-Annita, yo…- comenzó a decir mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-No digas nada- le dijo Anna mirándolo a los ojos, mientras volvía a sentir calor en sus mejillas- me alegra… que estés de vuelta.

-Huh, Anna- dijo Yoh mientras instintivamente le tomaba la mano- ¿te encuentras bien?

-Pues claro que si, tonto- le dijo la joven bajando la mirada para evitar que su prometido viera su reacción.

-¿Quieres…?- comenzó a decir el shaman un poco sonrojado. Se aclaro la garganta un momento- ¿quieres ir a dar un paseo conmigo?

Anna levanto la mirada y se encontró con los inocentes ojos de Yoh. ¿Qué pregunta era esa? Pensó mientras sentía la cálida mano del castaño sobre la suya.

-Claro- atino a decir la Itako mientras veía que a su prometido le brillaban los ojos.

-Vamos- le dijo Yoh mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia dentro de la pensión sin soltar la mano de Anna.

Ambos jóvenes atravesaron la habitación y siguieron en silencio por el pasillo. Al pasar por la cocina Ryu se asomo y vio claramente como la pareja salía tomada de la mano. El shaman sonrió y siguió con sus cosas.

Yoh se calzó sus típicas sandalias mientras Anna lo esperaba en la puerta. Un vez hecha la acción, se acerco hacia donde se encontraba la itako y le extendió la mano nuevamente mientras le dedicaba otra de sus sonrisas. Anna no lo dudo y tomo su mano de nuevo. El shaman abrió la puerta y ambos salieron al exterior.

La noche estaba fresca, tanto así que daba la impresión de ser perfecta para un paseo nocturno. Ninguno de los dos emitió palabra desde que habían salido de la pensión. Poco a poco se fueron alejando del lugar hasta llegar al parque. Yoh condujo a Anna a través del verde lugar indicándole un claro donde los rayos de luna iluminaban ampliamente el espacio elegido.

Ambos jóvenes se sentaron en el fresco césped, quedando uno al lado del otro, sin decir nada. Anna sentía como nuevamente el cálido sentimiento que había sentido esa misma tarde volvía a hacerse presente. Volvió la vista hacia su prometido y observo que el shaman estaba muy tranquilo mirando hacia el cielo.

-Las estrellas lucen hermosas esta noche- dijo Yoh con suma suavidad sin despegar los ojos del cielo.

Anna levanto la vista y observo. Tenía razón, las estrellas estaban realmente hermosas. Recordó que al castaño siempre le gustaba quedarse después de clases a observarlas, a formar parte de ellas.

-Tienes razón- dijo la itako dejando que la luz de la luna iluminara su rostro. Yoh se volvió a mirarla.

-Anna, lamento haberte preocupado con lo que sucedió- comenzó a decir el castaño mientras la rubia volvía la vista para encontrarse con la suya- No podría explicarte bien lo que sucedió, pero… sé que esto hará las cosas mucho más fáciles de ahora en más.

-¿A qué te refieres?- inquirió la itako con un dejo de sorpresa en la voz.

- Me refiero a que…- empezó a decir el shaman mientras tomaba la mano de su prometida y comenzaba a jugar con ella- haré todo lo posible para que nada te haga daño.

-Yoh…- dijo Anna observando al castaño jugar con su mano- no sé que quería ese sujeto contigo pero…

-Yo tampoco lo sé- le dijo él- pero dijo que volvería, así que me volveré más fuerte. Tal vez esto sea solo una advertencia de lo que vendrá. Creo que nunca te lo dije, pero… gracias.

-¿Y eso porque es?

-Porque gracias a todos tus entrenamientos soy el shaman que soy- le respondió mientras le dedicaba otra sonrisa.

-Eres un tonto- le espeto la itako mientras volvía la mirada hacia donde se encontraba su mano- Vas a tener que entrenar mucho más si quieres derrotar a ese sujeto y a sus demás amigos

-¿Huh?, no me digas que hay más personas como ese sujeto- dijo Yoh con sorpresa al escuchar eso.

-Así es, más te vale que empieces a entrenar el triple de ahora en más, sin distracciones- le dijo la joven y observo como Yoh entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos.

-Mientras estés aquí, no habrá nada que me distraiga- y diciendo esto levanto ambas manos entrelazadas y las llevo hacia su rostro. Anna pudo sentir el calor del rostro de su prometido con ese suave contacto y debió admitir que le gustaba. Era exactamente el mismo contacto cálido que había sentido esa misma tarde, pero parecía totalmente amplificado al saber que Yoh le correspondía de esa manera. Cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por ese sentimiento.

Yoh posó su mirada sobre Anna y sonrió. Debía admitir que se veía hermosa a la luz de la luna.

-¿Me pregunto si…?- comenzó a decir el castaño con curiosidad.

Se acerco lentamente hacia ella, disminuyendo poco a poco el espacio que los separaba. Anna percibió el movimiento del shaman pero no se inmuto y solo dejo que se acercara. Le gustaba ese sentimiento y hasta podría jurar que se había adaptado a él. Una suave brisa comenzó a soplar.

El Shaman se encontraba tan cerca de ella que podía percibir su tranquila respiración. Una especie de electricidad comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo. Sin pensarlo dos veces y al ver que la itako no tenia intensión de alejarse, posó sus labios sobre los de ella de manera suave, en un beso tierno y dulce, al cual Anna respondió con delicadeza. Al ver que la joven le respondía, el castaño coloco su mano libre sobre su mejilla sintiendo como el rostro de su prometida se tornaba más cálido.

Con los ojos aun cerrados, pudo percibir claramente como ese sentimiento se terminaba de apoderar de ella, a medida que el roce de sus labios se sincronizaba con los de Yoh. Ninguno de los dos tenía intención de separarse, pero al cabo de unos minutos tuvieron la necesidad de hacerlo, puesto que tenían que respirar. Yoh se separo lentamente mientras Anna volvía a abrir los ojos, tratando de calmar su respiración. Dirigió su mirada hacia el shaman y observo que este tenía el rostro ligeramente teñido de un suave color rojo. Bajo la mirada por un momento, ahora sí que no podría ocultar su rubor. Yoh acerco su mano y le acaricio la mejilla mientras le apartaba el rubio cabello que le caía sobre la cara.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunto sin quitar su mirada de encima.

-Por supuesto- le respondió ella levantando la mirada y observando a Yoh sonreír.

-Esto… Hum, será mejor que regresemos, o los muchachos se preocuparan- dijo el shaman incorporándose mientras le ofrecía una mano a su prometida.

-Sí, está bien- atino a decir Anna tomando la mano del castaño e incorporándose hasta quedar frente a él.

Ambos caminaron lentamente, tomados de la mano y sin decir una sola palabra durante todo el trayecto de vuelta a la pensión En.

-_Tal vez, el cambio ha llegado_- pensó la itako mientras caminaba junto a su prometido, aquella persona que hacía que todo estuviera bien.

Bueno, bueno aquí estamos con el capitulo 6. Tal vez se me hizo un poco largo, pero dejar "ese" momento para un nuevo capítulo… es como que sería demasiada tensión e intriga ^^. La inspiración llego así de la nada y había que aprovecharla. Espero que sea de su agrado cada una de las secuencias . Muchas gracias por sus reviews **Love Anna**, **Anneyk** y **Anna Scott. **Gracias a ustedes llega la motivación para escribir y espero cumplir sus expectativas y actualizar pronto.

Esto continuara y como dije es solo el comienzo de la aventura que les espera a los jóvenes shamanes.


	7. Una marca en llamas

Capitulo 7: Una marca en llamas

Yoh y Anna volvían caminando a la pensión En, en completo silencio después del "paseo nocturno" que habían tenido. Ambos venían tomados de la mano, igual a cuando habían salido. Yoh venía con su típica sonrisa dibujada en su risueño rostro mientras que Anna llevaba la mirada seria y su rostro no denotaba ningún signo de rubor que hacía unos minutos había llevado. No era que había vuelto a ser la misma persona fría, ya no. Después del altercado con ese sujeto llamado Clive y el hecho de tener al castaño a su lado, había confirmado el cambio que había predicho. Aun así, con todos los hechos de esos dos días, estaba preocupada. Preocupada por lo que le había sucedido a Yoh y por lo que les depararía el destino con respecto a ese tipo, que había dicho que pertenecía a un grupo. Era demasiado sospechoso.

-¿En qué piensas?- inquirió Yoh mirándola de costado con una sonrisa

-En lo que sucedió hoy…- respondió Anna observando al shaman- ese tipo tiene camaradas y no sé lo que quieran contigo y…

-Ya verás que todo va a solucionarse- le dijo Yoh deteniéndose y volviéndose para poder mirar a la itako a los ojos- no pienses mas en eso Anna, ¿sí?- y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa

Anna suspiro. Era increíble que su prometido se tomara las cosas con tanta calma. Pero bueno, Yoh siempre seria así.

-Está bien, pero aumentare tu entrenamiento- le espeto la rubia mientras volvía a caminar

-Ah.. Si, Anna- Yoh hizo una mueca al recordar sus entrenamientos. Camino un poco más rápido para alcanzar a su prometida y tomo su mano nuevamente. Al ver que la itako no se negó se le formo otra sonrisa en su rostro.

Caminaron un poco más hasta que a lo lejos vieron que en la entrada de la pensión había alguien tocando la puerta.

-Qué extraño- dijo Yoh ladeando la cabeza- no tenemos clientes desde hace rato…

Anna volvió a suspirar.

-Yoohhh!- Se escucho el grito de una voz masculina romper el silencio de la noche

-¿Huh? ¿HoroHoro?- se pregunto Yoh al reconocer la voz del ainu.

La pareja camino un poco mas hasta divisar donde el peliazul se encontraba parado. Llevaba una bolsa de viaje, su añorada tabla de snowboard y claro está, vestía sus tradicionales ropas de la tribu de Hokkaido.

El shaman del hielo se percato del sonido de las pisadas que se acercaban y se dio la vuelta para verlos. Su expresión cambio un poco cuando vio quienes eran y más aun cuando observo que los dos jóvenes venían tomados de la mano.

-¡Hola HoroHoro!- lo saludo Yoh con su mano libre mientras Anna miraba con indiferencia al ainu.

-Ho-hola Yoh- lo saludo con una mano mientras miraba atónito a la pareja.

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte amigo!- le dijo el shaman cuando quedo frente a él. Al hacerlo se dio cuenta de la expresión del peliazul y lo miro sorprendido- ¿Te sucede algo?

-No-no nada- termino de decir mientras cambiaba su expresión- ¿Me pueden explicar que es esto?- y señalo las manos entrelazadas de los dos jóvenes

Yoh y Anna se miraron y luego separaron sus manos un poco incómodos. No se habían dado cuenta de que la mayor parte del camino habían estado así, más aun por el hecho de que Anna se había acostumbrado a ese suave y cálido contacto.

HoroHoro se acerco a Yoh y lo codeo en las costillas mientras soltaba una risita

-Vamos amigo, desde cuando eres tan romántico, ¿eh?- le dijo al castaño mientras este se ruborizaba un poco y se rascaba atrás de la nuca.

-Huh, esto, bueno…-dijo Yoh mientras soltaba una risita.

-Eso no debería importarte, ¿no crees?- le espeto Anna al ainu con cara de pocos amigos. Se dio la media vuelta y camino hacia la pensión dejando a los shamanes sorprendidos. Camino lentamente hacia adentro, mientras se oían las voces de Manta, Ryu y Fausto. Una vez allí cerró la puerta, se descalzo sus sandalias y emprendió camino hacia su habitación.

-¡Que increíble!- se asombro HoroHoro ladeando la cabeza- Aunque seas un poco cariñoso no le quitas su malhumor, ¿eh?

-Ah, no deberías decir eso, ya sabes cómo es Anna, es solo que han ocurrido un par de hechos estos días que nos han alterado bastante

-¡No me digas!- le dijo el peliazul tomando sus pertenencias del suelo.

-Ah, si así es. Huh, dime HoroHoro ¿qué te trae por Funbari?- le pregunto Yoh mientras el ainu buscaba algo en su bolsa de viaje

-Esto- le dijo el joven mientras le ponía delante de los ojos su oráculo virtual azul.

-¿Qué sucede con él?- le pregunto Yoh con la mirada seria mientras HoroHoro se incorporaba

-Hace unos meses recibí una señal con este aparato- explico el shaman del hielo- solo se encendió, mostro mi nombre y se apago. Pirika pensó que sería una señal de los grandes espíritus y se puso como loca.

-¿Te puso a entrenar, eh?

-Siii- respondió HoroHoro con cascaditas en los ojos

-A Fausto, Ryu y a mí nos paso lo mismo- le dijo Yoh mientras el ainu cambiaba de expresión

-¿De verdad? ¿Y que han pensado que pueda llegar a ser esto?

-No lo sabemos, y peor aún, hoy un sujeto extraño nos hizo una visita- Yoh tomo la tabla de snowboard y le hizo señas a HoroHoro para que lo siguiera

-¿Un sujeto extraño? ¿Quién era?- pregunto el peliazul mientras guardaba nuevamente su oráculo y entraba a la pensión junto con Yoh.

-Huh, no lo sé. Pero según los muchachos tiene un grupo y dijo que regresaría

-Si quiere pelea, le daremos pelea- afirmo el ainu mientras golpeaba sus nudillos contra su mano

-Jaja, si claro Horo- le dijo Yoh y ambos comenzaron a reírse.

Ambos shamanes entraron en la pensión y percibieron el aroma de la cena que Ryu estaba preparando. A HoroHoro le gruño el estomago

-Me imagino que debes de tener hambre- le dijo Yoh mientras tomaba las demás cosas de su amigo

-Ay, si- dijo Horo poniendo una mano en su estomago- desde que salí de Hokkaido que no he comido nada

-¿Cuánto hace que saliste de allí?

-Dos días- respondió Horo mientras a Yoh se le formaba una gota de sudor en la cara

-Huh, será mejor que comas algo. Ryu está en la cocina y Manta y Fausto deben de andar por aquí- le dijo el castaño avanzando por el pasillo- siéntete en casa, como siempre.

Y dicho esto Horo salió corriendo hacia el pasillo que daba hacia la cocina dejando a Yoh en el recibidor. Sonrió y salió con paso tranquilo dirigiéndose hacia uno de los cuartos de huésped que tenia la pensión. Entro, dejo las cosas de Horo y armo un futón para su amigo. Lista la acción, salió de allí y subió las escaleras.

Anna se encontraba en su habitación terminando de escribir en una hoja de papel, mientras un pequeño Shikigami azul, propiedad de Yohmei Asakura descansaba en el pequeño escritorio. Una vez que había terminado el espíritu posesiono la carta y con un simple ¡plop! despareció dejando a la itako en soledad en su cuarto. Suspiro y se volvió a mirar por su ventana a la delicada luna que estaba plasmada en el cielo. Miles de pensamientos se arremolinaban en su mente, pero solo una imagen quedaba ahí, intacta, como si nada pudiera borrarla. La imagen del castaño mirándola a los ojos mientras sostenía su mano, seguía allí, como su más grande tesoro. El cambio había llegado y realmente le agradaba. Era la primera vez que tenía ese contacto con su prometido y eso la hacía sentir bien.

Un pequeño golpe en su puerta la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

-¿Anna, te encuentras bien?- la voz de Yoh la hizo volver a la realidad. Lentamente se levanto de su lugar y se detuvo frente a la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar?- inquirió Yoh desde el otro lado mientras la itako abría la puerta.

-Adelante- le respondió ella pero Yoh se quedo parado en su lugar

-Huh, bueno…- comenzó a decir el castaño observando a su prometida. Estaba un poco nervioso por el hecho de que el ainu los viera tomados de la mano, sabiendo que a ella no le gustaban las escenas en público- lamento lo que pasó con Horo recién, no me di cuenta de que…

-Olvídalo- le dijo la rubia rápidamente antes de que el shaman pudiera continuar lo que estaba por decir

-Pero…- comenzó a decir Yoh un poco sorprendido.

-De verdad, olvídalo- volvió a decir Anna saliendo un poco de la habitación y quedando frente a su prometido.

No supo porque, ni cómo sucedió, pero en ese momento, Yoh la rodeo con sus brazos atrayéndola hacia él formando un suave abrazo. Anna no dijo nada, solo se dejo llevar y también rodeo al shaman. Sin decir nada, los dos se quedaron unos minutos así, sintiendo el palpitar de cada uno y viendo como sus respiraciones cambiaban con respecto a lo que sentían en ese momento.

El grito de Ryu de que la cena estaba lista saco a los jóvenes de sus pensamientos distanciándose un poco. Anna desvió la mirada mientras Yoh le acariciaba una de sus mejillas. Sabía que le costaría un poco adaptarse a esa nueva oleada de sentimientos y más comprendía que Anna no estaba acostumbrada a esas escenas. Delicadamente acerco su rostro y deposito un suave beso sobre la frente de la itako.

-Huh, nos vemos abajo- le dijo el castaño dedicándole una sonrisa.

Anna se quedo en el lugar donde se encontraba y vio como Yoh le sonreía y luego se dirigía hacia las escaleras. Como había comprobado, ese nuevo sentimiento cada vez se hacía más fuerte.

Llego a su destino en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, a pesar de las heridas que tenía en todo el cuerpo. Dio unos lentos pasos hasta poder traspasar el umbral de la recepción. Siguió caminando, sintiendo cada vez más fuerte el dolor en su pecho, donde el ataque había dado en el blanco. Su armadura estaba totalmente destruida y su máscara rota dejaba entrever su castaño cabello. Con su mano libre se la quito y la arrojo bien lejos. Emitió un pequeño gruñido al recordar lo sucedido. Levanto la cabeza y diviso su cuarto del lado derecho de la base. Como pudo llego hasta la puerta y la abrió con fuerza, entro en la habitación rápidamente y cerro tras de sí, desplomándose en el frio suelo y apoyándose en la puerta. Su respiración entrecortada se podía escuchar en toda la habitación.

-Vaya, vaya- dijo una voz femenina, que provenía desde las sombras- Pensé que te sería fácil acabar con un chiquillo tonto, pero mírate cómo has vuelto…

-No, estoy, para bromas, Ruby- dijo Clive en forma entrecortada, cambiando de posición

Ruby se acerco con paso decidido al lugar donde se encontraba Clive mirando con curiosidad el estado de su compañero.

-Oh, ¿te ha dado tu merecido por querer hacerle daño a sus amiguitos?- siguió Ruby burlándose del malherido y caminando de un lado a otro - Me das asco, cobarde.

-¿Quien te crees para decirme así?- bramo Clive incorporándose de golpe para quedar cara a cara con su interlocutora- ¡No sabes el poder que ha adquirido ese mocoso!

-Oh, sí, sí.. Me lo imagino- siguió Ruby burlándose mientras Clive se ponía de rodillas a causa del dolor en su pecho- Era solo un débil shaman. Espero que a Zaua le haya ido mejor que a ti

-¿Za-Zaua?- pregunto el herido poniendo los ojos en blanco- ¿Ha mandado a Zaua por el otro chico?

-En efecto y es muy probable que este de regreso. Salió junto con el Golem hoy temprano- acotó la mujer con una sonrisa- Deberías aprender un poco de tus superiores, ¿no crees Clive?

-¡Cállate quieres!- escupió Clive corriéndose un hilo de sangre de la comisura de la boca- ¿Cuándo regresa ese idiota?

Antes de que Ruby pudiera responder, se escucho un estruendo proveniente del pasillo. Ambos se quedaron callados y se miraron un poco sorprendidos hasta que un grito los hizo volver en sí. Ruby abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación mientras Clive la siguió hasta descubrir quien había causado ese ruido. En medio del pasillo se encontraba un hombre de gran musculatura, que llevaba una armadura totalmente destruida y quemada en varios sectores. La máscara que llevaba estaba partida a la mitad dejando entrever su blanquecina piel quemada. El hombre que yacía en el suelo emitió un sonoro grito de dolor, mientras trataba de incorporarse.

-¿Zaua, que te paso?- pregunto Ruby ubicándose al lado del hombre herido.

-Ese, ese… - comenzó a decir Zaua con tono apagado mientras intentaba controlar su respiración.

-¿Otro más?- inquirió una voz masculina y grave desde el fondo del pasillo. Ruby y Clive se dieron la vuelta para observar al delgado sujeto que venía avanzando a paso rápido. Llevaba una capa roja, armadura y una máscara dorada que simulaba ser un animal. Cuando llego al lugar donde se encontraban los demás se detuvo y observo a las dos personas que estaban junto al herido.

-Clive, tus quejidos de dolor se escuchan desde mi planta…- dijo el sujeto mirando a Clive, quien trataba de incorporarse.

-Y a este…- siguió diciendo mientras se acercaba a Zaua, que se había quedado desplomado en el suelo. Sus grandes heridas y quemaduras parecían estar muy graves - No traten de decirme que todo salió bien…

-Heckel… -comenzó a decir Clive ubicándose a su lado- creo que las cosas no marchan como el jefe lo planeo

-¿Te parece?- se burlo Heckel y soltó una carcajada- son un par de idiotas. A este pelmazo le dimos el Golem para que vaya por ese estúpido shaman y tú no pudiste con el otro niño… La verdad es que dan lastima.

-Pero tú no sabes cómo están las cosas ahora- comenzó a decir Zaua con la respiración entrecortada- a pesar de que haya estado al borde la muerte, ese sujeto…- pero no termino la frase que estaba diciendo, se quedo desmayado por el gran esfuerzo que había hecho por articular sus palabras.

-¡Za-Zaua!- le grito Ruby dándole bofetadas en el rostro, pero su compañero no reaccionaba.

-Los shamanes…- comenzó a decir Heckel mientras se apoyaba sobre el ventanal- aumentan considerablemente su Furyoku cuando tienen una experiencia cercana a la muerte.

Los dos interlocutores se habían quedado mudos, esperando un desenlace en las palabras de Heckel.

-Con que los Asakura quieren pelear duro, ¿eh?- termino de decir y soltó otra risotada

-Huh, solo puedo decir que es increíble el poder de ese sujeto- dijo Ruby retomando el hilo de la conversación- miren como a dejado a Zaua… Y no quiero imaginar el estado del Golem.

-¿Y tú que tal Clive?- le espeto Heckel mientras desviaba la vista- Yoh Asakura es un débil shaman y no ha estado muerto, dime ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

Clive palideció y trago grueso ante esas últimas palabras.

-Huh, no lo sé… Puedo asegurarte que ese niño no me sobrepasaba con sus poderes. Pero mira como me ha dejado. Algo sucedió, no sé que sea, pero algo ha pasado…

-Si claro, y el hada mágica le dio nuevos poderes a Asakura, así de la nada- se burlo Heckel dándose la vuelta para emprender la marcha hacia su planta- les conviene que estén presentables para cuando el jefe regrese. Vayan con Serumo para que cure sus heridas y traten de planear algo para solucionar este problema- Y dicho esto desapareció detrás de la puerta.

-Vamos - dijo Ruby mientras trataba de levantar el pesado cuerpo de su compañero - vayamos a la enfermería.

Clive se quedo quieto en su lugar. No entendía que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Sus estudios y observaciones habían estado correctos. Ese chico solo tenía un nivel bajo de furyoku y no se comparaba con él. Pero ¿Por qué tenia de pronto ese nivel? Y más aun, ¿Qué le había pasado a Zaua? ¿Porque traía tantas marcas de llamas en su cuerpo? Esto realmente lo perturbaba.

-¡Clive!- lo llamo mientras veía que el joven se había ensimismado en sus pensamientos- ya tendrás tiempo de pensar en Asakura después de que Serumo cure tus heridas.

Clive le clavo la vista a su compañera y comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba. Tomo uno de los brazos de Zaua y los tres emprendieron el camino hacia la enfermería.

Yoh, Manta, Fausto, Ryu y Horo se encontraban sentados alrededor de la mesa disfrutando de la cena que el maestro cocinero había preparado. Charlaban animadamente mientras comían y se ponían al tanto de todos los hechos ocurridos en todo ese tiempo que no se habían visto.

-Y bueno, cuéntenme que sucedió esta tarde- inquirió Horo mientras se servía un poco de jugo en su vaso- ¿Quién ha sido ese sujeto que los ataco?

-Clive Portman- dijo Fausto con serenidad- así se llama ese tipo

-Y es un shaman- continuo Ryu con un dejo de preocupación- un shaman bastante extraño, controlaba unas criaturas horribles con su furyoku

-¿Controlaba criaturas?- pregunto Horo levantando una ceja, sorprendido

-Sí, era como un ejército y lo más curioso era que esas cosas se regeneraban- continuo Manta desde su lugar. ¿Cómo se llamaban?

-Werewolfs- respondió Fausto desde el otro lado de la mesa- Es curioso que tenga esas habilidades

-Oh por favor, no sigan hablando de sus habilidades- dijo Horo con despreocupación- cualquiera de ustedes le pudo dar una paliza a ese shaman…

-Te equivocas- continuo Fausto- si Yoh no hubiera aparecido es muy probable que no estuviéramos aquí. Ese tipo es realmente siniestro.

-¿Y donde se suponía que estabas Yoh?- le pregunto Horo mientras los demás se volvían para observar al castaño shaman

-¿Te encuentras bien, verdad?- pregunto Manta a su amigo. Yoh sonrió

-Claro que me encuentro bien peque- le respondió esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿No recuerdas nada de lo que paso?- inquirió Fausto un tanto asombrado

-Huh, no la verdad que no…

-¿Cómo es posible eso?- dijo Ryu levantando el tono de voz- Pe-pero Don Yoh, ¿no recuerda lo que sucedió en el puente?

Yoh se rasco la nuca mientras todos los demás lo miraban con curiosidad.

-Pues, la verdad no. Bueno, solo recuerdo que salí con Manta a correr, como todas las mañanas, recuerdo la llegada de Ryu, Huh, bueno otras cosas- en ese momento Yoh se ruborizo un poco al recordar un pequeño detalle e instintivamente se llevo la mano a la cabeza- y el almuerzo que tuvimos. Solo eso.

Manta y Ryu se quedaron atónitos con la respuesta del castaño. Realmente Yoh no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido después de ese almuerzo que había sido hacia dos días atrás. Fausto se llevo la mano al mentón tratando de pensar mientras que Horo no entendía nada de lo que estaban hablando.

-¿Alguien podría hacerme el favor de contarme que es lo que sucede aquí?- pregunto totalmente desconcertado por la actitud de los demás

-Yoh- comenzó a decir Fausto mientras el castaño le prestaba atención- según mi teoría, has tenido una pseudomuerte

Todos los presentes en la sala se quedaron petrificados con lo que había dicho Fausto y el énfasis en la última palabra. Manta palideció y se volvió a ver al castaño shaman.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Fausto?- pregunto Ryu totalmente atónito

-Yoh, ese mismo día en el que tú recuerdas el almuerzo, te desmayaste en el puente que comunica el parque, cuando saliste a hacer las compras de la cena. Hace dos días que sucedió eso y has despertado hoy.

-Contando también que tuviste un cuadro febril- agrego Manta observando que su amigo tenía los ojos en blanco.

-Huh, eso no lo sabia- dijo Yoh un poco desconcertado- Pero…

-La pseudomuerte ocasiona el desvanecimiento del cuerpo- empezó a decir Fausto- Como lo indica, no se está muerto del todo, solo el cuerpo, que experimenta distintos estados, mientras la mente sigue funcionando. Como les explique a Manta y Ryu aquel día, la mente puede actuar de muchas formas, pero creo que tenemos un culpable a todo esto- dijo Fausto apoyándose en la mesa- Tengo la teoría de que esa pseudomuerte fue causada por alguien.

Ahora sí que todos estaban completamente pálidos. Horo y Ryu se miraron entre ellos, mientras Manta bajaba la cabeza y Fausto se enderezaba en su lugar.

-El culpable de esto…- continúo Fausto

-Es Hao- termino la frase otra persona, sorprendiendo a todos con su aparición

Anna entro en la sala sosteniendo su rosario azul mientras miraba a Yoh. El shaman al verla le dedico una sonrisa. Se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió a la ventana que tenía más cerca quedando de frente a todos sus acompañantes.

-Eso ya lo sé- dijo en tono tranquilo a todos los presentes, que se habían quedado sorprendidos. Principalmente Anna, que se quedo viendo con interés a su prometido- No pregunten como lo sé, no recuerdo bien lo que sucedió ese día, pero quien causo esto fue Hao- mientras decía esto, se llevo una mano al pecho- Lo sé porque mientras estuve en ese estado, mi mente no dejo de funcionar y aunque suene descabellado, aquel día en que estábamos en el territorio sagrado… cuando mi alma fue absorbida- se estremeció un poco al recordarlo- cuando regrese una parte de él se alojo en mi.

Todos los presentes se miraron sorprendidos unos a otros, mientras Yoh hablaba.

-Ese día, esa esencia se apodero de mi cuerpo y mi mente y ustedes han observado lo que paso.

-Yoh…- comenzó a decir Anna mientras los demás se recuperaban de la explicación

-No te preocupes, ahora ya todo está bien- le respondió el castaño regalándole una de sus sonrisas

-Entonces…- comenzó a decir Horo un tanto preocupado- quiere decir que…

-¿Hao está vivo?- pregunto Ryu completando lo que Horo iba a decir

-Al parecer…- dijo Fausto con total tranquilidad mientras tomaba la mano de su querida Eliza

-Todo saldrá bien muchachos, no se preocupen- dijo Yoh tratando de subir el ánimo de sus compañeros

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso Yoh?- le espeto Horo con un tono de preocupación mientras se levantaba de su asiento- ¿No te das cuenta de la gravedad de que Hao esté vivo?

-Es verdad, no debería tomarse esto tan a la ligera Don Yoh- le dijo Ryu mientras Manta lo afirmaba

-Eso lo sé Horo, ¿pero qué podemos hacer en todo caso?- dijo el shaman mientras se cruzaba de brazos- Si, Hao está vivo, pero no sabemos donde esta o que es lo que se le cruza por la mente.

Horo se sentó nuevamente en su lugar y suspiro mientras volvía a servirse jugo en su vaso

-En todo caso debemos avisar a los demás, ¿no cree Don Yoh?

-Huh, si deberíamos avisarles a Len, Chocolove y Lyserg. Por si las dudas les llega a pasar algo- opino Horo desde su lugar.

-Sí, tienes razón Horo- le dijo Ryu- mañana trataremos de contactarnos con ellos, ya está decidido

-Y recuerden que también está este sujeto, Clive- les recordó Fausto desde su lugar

-Si lo sé- dijo Yoh suspirando y volviendo la vista hacia todos los presentes- Estaremos preparados para lo que sea de ahora en mas ¿verdad?

Anna, Ryu, Manta, Horo y Fausto se quedaron viendo al castaño. Era imposible hacer que Yoh estuviese nervioso, fuese cual fuese la situación.

En las cercanías de un bosque lejano, se oía claramente el crepitar de unas llamas que alimentaban una gran fogata. El pequeño niño correteaba de un lado para otro tratando de atrapar a un conejito que había estado en el claro donde se encontraban. Cuando estaba a punto de atraparlo, al arrojarse sobre él, cayó de lleno sobre el suelo ensuciándose su poncho. Casi a punto de llorar, un par de manos lo tomo por la espalda y lo levantaron del piso dejándolo sobre una gran roca que había cerca. El muchacho sacudió las ropas del niño y seco la pequeña lagrima que se le había escapado.

-Ya, no es nada- le dijo al niño dedicándole una sonrisa- ahora ve, yo se que puedes atraparlo

-Muchas gracias, Señor Hao- le respondió Opacho mientras se bajaba de la piedra y continuaba con la persecución del conejito.

Konbanwa! Bueeeno, se que con decir "gomen ne!" o "lo siento" no alcanzara para disculparme por mi larga ausencia aquí ^^U. Entre exámenes, trabajos y mi poco tiempo para sentarme a escribir no había podido actualizar. Pero bueno, aquí estamos con la continuación de este fic, en el que esta vez devele la aparición de alguien más, aunque ya muchos/as saben.

Gracias, como siempre a todos aquellos que leen, siguen y comentan este fic, en especial a **Love Anna**, **Anneyk** ,**Anna Scott, ****Mary Swift A**** y Esme**. Gracias por esperar con paciencia la actualización. Gracias a ustedes llega la inspiración y ganas de seguir escribiendo. Espero que sea de su agrado! Nos vemos!


	8. Capitulo 8: Aclarando un poco

Capitulo 8- Aclarando un poco

Esa misma noche Horo, Ryu y Fausto se habían retirado a descansar mientras Manta se había ido hasta su casa, después de haber pasado esos últimos dos días en la pensión, para poder dar con el paradero de Lyserg y Chocolove. Horo estaba en su habitación lustrando su tabla de snowboard mientras tomaba jugo que se había traído desde la cocina. Ryu en su parte estaba tratando de enmendar su espada de madera, que luego del incidente con Clive había quedado un poco astillada. Fausto y Eliza se encontraban en el tejado disfrutando de la fresca noche mientras leían uno de sus tantos libros de anatomía. Todos se habían quedado en shock por saber que Hao podría llegar a estar vivo, pero trataban de tomarse las cosas con calma, tal cual lo había hecho Yoh. Aunque aun así, un dejo de preocupación se podía sentir en el ambiente de todo el lugar.

Anna se encontraba sentada en el borde de la puerta de la pensión que daba hacia el jardín, disfrutando de la noche de luna llena. También estaba preocupada, al igual que los demás, por el hecho de que Hao estuviera vivo y la supuesta amenaza de los demás miembros de Force Millenium. Suspiro al recordar las palabras de Yoh, de que no deberían preocuparse y que si sucedía algo estarían preparados.

- Yoh… -dijo al cielo mientras cerraba los ojos y se concentraba en la dulce brisa que comenzaba a soplar.

-¿Si?- le respondió una voz desde detrás de ella. Se sobresalto un momento y se dio vuelta enseguida para encontrarse con el castaño que venía con una bandeja en sus manos.

Yoh se acerco hacia donde se encontraba la itako, dejo la bandeja a su lado y le ofreció una taza de té. Anna dudo un momento antes de tomarla y se quedo mirándolo a los ojos. El castaño al ver la reacción de su prometida la miro y le dedico una sonrisa.

-Pues, nada- dijo un poco sonrojada dándole un sorbo a su te y volviendo la vista hacia el jardín

-¿Ah? me pareció que si querías decirme algo Annita- le dijo él con una risita mientras tomaba su taza desde la bandeja.

-No puedo creer que estés así de calmado Yoh- Comenzó a decir ella mientras volvía a suspirar

-Es mi forma de ser, mi forma de tomarme las cosas- le respondió el castaño dándole un sorbo a su infusión- Si Hao está vivo, lo volveremos a ver.

-¡Yoh!- le espeto ella al escuchar al shaman- ¿Cómo puedes pensar así? ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que ese… ese demonio te hizo?

-Ya lo sé Anna- Yoh lucia muy tranquilo a pesar de la reacción de su prometida- Pero como te he dicho, no debes preocuparte. Siento… -y mientras lo decía se llevo la mano libre al pecho- como si todo estuviera bien. No me creas demente, pero así es.

Anna se quedo atónita con la respuesta del shaman y se volvió a ver a la luna nuevamente  
>-Tendrás que entrenar más- Dijo mientras daba otro sorbo a su té<br>-Lo sé- respondió Yoh mientras se incorporaba- Manta tratará de comunicarse con Ren también, para saber si puede venir. Podríamos tener una reunión entre todos para debatir que hacer ante esta situación- se dio la vuelta y dio un par de pasos, que resonaron en el piso de madera de la pensión.  
>-Esa es una buena idea- especto Anna desde su lugar, aplicando un poco de fuerza en la taza que sostenía<br>Yoh se dio la vuelta y se acerco hacia ella, dejando un beso sobre su rubia cabellera, sonriendo  
>-Que descanses, Anna- volvió a sonreír y se encamino hacia el pasillo, llevando sus manos a los bolsillos, mientras Anna, al estremecerse ante su repentino cambio, se incorporo y camino detrás del shaman, tomo su mano y bajo la mirada.<br>-Yoh… -mascullo por lo bajo mientras sentía un poco de calor en su rostro  
>-¿Dime?<br>-Buenas noches- no supo porque le dijo asi, de un solo tirón sin pensarlo, y más aun no supo porque salió hacia el pasillo con paso decidido mientras el la veía subir las escaleras desde el rincón de la habitación.  
>-¿Ah? ¿Y eso que fue?- se dijo así mismo el castaño con un poco de curiosidad en el rostro<br>-Es probable… - Amidamaru se apareció en forma de hitodama a su lado- que la señorita se sienta un poco cohibida… para mostrar sus sentimientos hacia usted, amo Yoh  
>-¿Qué?- Yoh lo miro confundido y luego se volvió hacia la puerta del jardín y recogió las tazas junto con la bandeja. Se le formo otra sonrisa en el rostro y soltó una pequeña risita<br>-¿Amo Yoh?- Amidamaru lo miro sorprendido mientras el shaman se daba la vuelta con bandeja en mano y caminaba con rumbo a la cocina  
>-Ya verás que todo estará bien- Le sonrió mientras seguía su camino, con el espíritu dando vueltas a su alrededor<br>Anna se encontraba de espaldas contra la pared del cuarto, con la mirada baja, mientras daba pequeños golpes a la puerta, como si estuviera impaciente… O arrepentida. Ni ella lo sabía muy bien. Se quedo allí, parada inmóvil mientras la luz de la luna comenzaba a bañar suavemente el cuarto. Escucho el sonido de pasos por el pasillo y el bostezo del castaño mientras este se dirigía hacia su habitación, corriendo la puerta de su cuarto y cerrándola.  
>Anna sonrió en silencio y miro su mano, recordando nuevamente el contacto que había tenido hacia horas atrás en el parque.<br>-Tal vez el cambio debe venir por parte de ambos- sonrió y se dirigió a su futón recién armado, se quito su vestido, se coloco su yukata y se cubrió con la manta mientras podía ver desde su posición, al astro nocturno propiciarle una luz cálida para dormir.

Caminaba tambaleándose de un lado a otro por los gélidos pasillos de la base con rumbo fijado hacia la enfermería. En sus cavilaciones más profundas, un hilo de furia daba vueltas en el, tratando de comprender porque había perdido de esa manera contra Asakura y por más vueltas y vueltas que le daba, no lograba comprenderlo. Se llevo una mano hacia la cabeza y apoyo con una mano en la pared mientras sentía un ligero mareo al recordar toda la acción de esa tarde noche en la pensión de Funbari.  
>-Estúpido niño… como puedes tener ese poder… -negó con la cabeza a sí mismo y volvió a emprender camino, restregándose las sienes mientras caminaba con paso cansado por el pasillo- Y Zaua otro tanto… ¿Qué les pasa a estos shamanes?- masculló para sí mismo mientras abría la puerta de la enfermería, y la luz del lugar le hacía entrecerrar los ojos y doler<br>-¿Serumo?- llamó mientras se adentraba y cerraba la puerta- ¿Maniático, estas aquí?  
>-¿A quién le dices maniático, Portman?- Una vocecita resonó en el cuarto y las luces bajaron su intensidad<br>-¿Ah? No veo a otro maniático aquí, más que tu mi amigo- Clive sonrió mientras miraba hacia el frente al pequeño hombrecito subido a una banqueta alta, que operaba en ese momento al enorme y herido de Zaua. El hombre se quedo mirándolo por un momento con sus extraños anteojos de ópticas móviles, que se adentraban y volvían a salir de su lugar. Dio un resoplido y continúo con su labor, quitando de los hombros del gigante la escamada y quemada piel muerta.  
>-Veo que te está llevando algo de trabajo, ¿verdad?- Clive rodeo la mesa del médico y se sentó en la camilla próxima y frente a él, mientras observaba curioso su trabajo<br>-Algo … -dijo el médico mirando hacia adelante, continuando con su labor, colocando un par de vendas embebidas sobre el área herida- Se topo con alguien fuerte, ¿verdad?  
>-Eso creo- Clive hizo una mueca al observar la acción del médico y se tapo la nariz- Puaj!, ¿qué diantres es ese olor Serumo?<br>-Es solo una solución de agua roja, tratara al instante las quemaduras- Serumo bajo de su banqueta y se dirigió a un mueble de vitrina y saco un frasquito con un contenido azul- Y el toque final- dijo con algo de sarcasmo mientras volvía a subirse a su lugar, abrió la boca de Zaua y le introdujo en ella todo el frasquito.  
>-Lo vas a matar!- Clive masculló y el médico lo miro de reojo<br>-¿Quién es el médico aquí?- el hombrecito le espeto mientras golpeaba el pecho del paciente, mientras a Clive se le salían los ojos de las cuencas- Si no sabes nada de medicina, puedes largarte Portman, ¿escuchaste?  
>-Ah, si… -Clive miro de lado con una mueca de terror y luego se dio la vuelta al escuchar a Zaua toser fuertemente<br>-Al fin despiertas bella durmiente- se burló Serumo mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza  
>Zaua volvió a toser y se incorporo levemente en la camilla, mirando hacia ambos lados, tomándose la cabeza<br>-¿Qué me pasó?- pregunto mientras Clive arrimaba una silla más hacia el lugar donde estaba el convaleciente  
>-Si no lo sabes tú… -Serumo se encogió de hombros y camino hacia la mesa móvil de instrumentación quirúrgica<br>-OH!- Zaua se palmeo la frente y luego adopto un expresión sombría, bajando la mirada- Ese maldito demonio…  
>-¿Quien?- Espetó Clive mirando a su compañero<br>-Asakura… - el interlocutor negó con la cabeza  
>-El gemelo… - Serumo dio una vuelta en su silla giratoria, tomándose el mentón- Por las quemaduras deduzco fue el mayor, ¿verdad?<br>-Así es – Zaua se miro las manos vendadas y luego miro a Clive- ¿Y a ti como te fue?  
>-Igual que a ti, pero solo sali un poco golpeado y rebanado, nada mas- Se descubrió un poco la camisa blanca que llevaba cubierta de sangre por el corte en el pecho y miro a Serumo.<br>-Ya veo…- El gigante se cubrió los ojos con una mano y volvió a negar con la cabeza- Creí que podía matarlo fácilmente, su furyoku estaba muy débil, sus vendajes embebidos daban asco pero… no sé cómo, pero al tomar a esa niña… Desde allí comenzó una pesadilla  
>Clive y Serumo se miraron, y este ultimo dio otro giro en su silla, alcanzándole a Clive unas vendas y un frasquito con contenido verde. El eludido hizo una mueca y comenzó a preparar las vendas para su pecho<br>-Así que… No les gusta que toquen a sus preciados tesoritos, ¿verdad?- Serumo miro a ambos heridos y rio sonoramente- Par de inútiles, solo se dejan llevar por la ira y así es el resultado. Espero que Ruby pueda reparar el Golem, con lo que costo robarlo, ¡como para perderlo por tu incompetencia Zaua!  
>-Lo lamento - Zaua se disculpo haciendo una reverencia- Heckel está al tanto de todo, ¿Verdad Clive?<br>-¿Ah?, Si, así es… y es probable que Inugami también lo sepa- hizo una mueca de dolor al aplicar la venda en su pecho- Ese chismoso lleva y trae de Heckel de seguro nos hizo quedar en ridículo  
>-Quiero verlo… -comenzó a decir Serumo mirando hacia ambos hombres- cuando vaya por el chino<br>Clive y Zaua se miraron y soltaron una risita mientras Serumo volvía a dar otra vuelta en su silla  
>-Dudo mucho que haga un buen trabajo, oh, el señor perfecto- dijo Clive sosteniendo sus vendajes<br>-De verdad, quiero verlo si llega lastimado como nosotros, se piensa que capturar el furyoku de esos guerreros es pan comido… por alguna razón esos chiquillos llegaron lejos en la shaman fight, ¿verdad?  
>-No debemos subestimar más a esos mocosos impertinentes- escupió Clive mientras se incorporaba de la silla y se recostaba en la camilla<br>-Sería bueno que descansaran ambos- espetó Serumo mientras miraba hacia la ventana, donde la tenue luz de la luna se colaba por entre las cortinas de la enfermería- Mañana veremos qué hacer, si el jefe no nos descuartiza antes  
>Zaua hizo una mueca y miro a Clive, que se acomodaba en su lugar y llevaba sus brazos detrás de su nuca.<br>-¿Tu tranquilo y yo nervioso? ¿o es al revés grandulón?- Clive rio mientras cerraba los ojos y se acomodaba un poco  
>-Ambos tranquilos, supongo - Zaua se recostó igual mientras veía a Serumo dirigirse a la puerta- Gracias maniático<br>-Hmph!- Resopló Serumo mientras salía de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Kon-ban-wa! Miren quien volvió! Ok, no. XD. Ni siquiera disculpándome solvento mi ausencia por aca, tengo que admitir que me desapareci bastante mucho eh?. Pero aca estoy devuelta, nunca me vieron partir, ni irme, ni alejarme por siempre  
>Como va? De seguro aburrido con lo que escribi, pero esto, como siempre digo, se va a poner mas bueno(?) supongo. Un poco de aclaraciones no vienen mal para la historia, y espero que se vayan imaginando que otros personajes aparecerán!<br>Gracias, como siempre a todos aquellos que leen, siguen y comentan este fic, en especial a Love Anna, Anneyk ,Anna Scott,Mary Swift A**,**Esme, y los nuevos/as: **anithha mz**(gracias por tu buena onda) **anymon****, ****Melanie Tao de Usui**** y ****the mystic poetry****.** Gracias por esperar con paciencia la actualización. Gracias a ustedes llega la inspiración y ganas de seguir escribiendo. Espero que sea de su agrado! Nos vemos! 


End file.
